The Girl with the Cobra Tattoo
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: For FAGE-11 Written for Cruiz107 Charlie Swan, Suave Nightclub owner and his Daughter Bella Swan, mild-mannered high school student by day, Burlesque Club owner by night, live in Forks when Bella first encounters the Cullens. They have a secret. And why is Jasper intrigued by the girl with the Cobra Tattoo? OCC/AU/Non-Canon Pairing other Canon Pairings. Jasper x Bella
1. Prologue

**FAGE 11. Are You In…?**

**Title: The Girl with the Cobra Tattoo**

**Written for: M Crystal Cruiz/Cruiz107**

**Written By: Lovely Black Butterfly (formerly Latreasem1)-Co-Author: Silver Butterfly 2992**

**Beta: Monica Patterson**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jasper x Bella**

**Summary/Prompt used: Bella is already a vampire when she meets the Cullens; Heathen -21 Pilots; Tattooed Man in a Suit**

**Charlie Swan is a suave, Nightclub owner who has a way with the ladies. His daughter, Bella owns a burlesque club. Because of their unique gifts, no one suspects they are vampires working for the Volturi-North America Police Force, hunting down and taking out rogue nomads, until Bella meets the Cullens and everything in their lives gets turned inside out. Jasper is intrigued with Bella, but then who is the mysterious vampire girl with the cobra tattoo?**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**I want to thank my Co-Author, Silver Butterfly 2992. I brought her concept to life with my words. My Banner Maker, MarieCarroCreations© for bringing her incredible creativity, only given a title to make, what I feel, is a breathtaking banner, and Monica Patterson, the wonderful FAGE 11 Beta.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**PROLOGUE**

FUCK, FUCK, FUCKITY FUCK! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! "**CHARLIE**!" I am about to split my wig. The only part of my appearance I've had to change since moving back to Forks is my eye color. Now we have an entire coven of vampires that's moved here. To top it off they all go to fucking high school. What are the fucking chances?

First, let me introduce myself, I'm Isabella Volturi, formerly Isabella Swan and my dad, Charlie Volturi, formerly Charlie Swan. We were turned into vampires about fifty years ago when a rogue vampire came through our little, small town of Forks, Washington.

Charlie was the Police Commissioner for the State of Washington at the time, but also best friends with the Chief of the Quileute Native American Tribe of the Pacific Northwest, as Charlie was born and raised in Forks.

He was on assignment to help investigate mysterious disappearances in the area. My mom, Renée and I had come from Seattle to spend the weekend with Dad since he couldn't get away and it was my 18th birthday. We were driving back to Forks from Port Angeles late when our car got a flat tire. While Charlie was changing the tire, the vampire attacked. At the time Ephraim Black, the Chief, was the only member of the Quileutes that still had the ability to phase. He killed the vampire but not before the vampire drained my mother and was in the process of draining me. My dad tried to shoot him and then beat him with a tire iron when the vamp let me go and turned on my dad. He had freshly bitten Charlie when Ephraim showed up.

Oh, did I forget to mention they are a tribe of shape-shifting wolves? Well, they are. They are the natural mortal enemy of our race. The only reason they allow us to stay around is that Charlie and I can appear to be human; yet, because we are vampires, we keep the shifter gene active. Pretty cool gift, huh?

Because of the mysterious disappearance of such a prominent figure in the community, the Volturi descended upon our little, small town intending to decimate the entire town to contain the secret.

Charlie told them the deaths had already been explained as an animal attack to the town. He also told them with the help of the shifters, we could prevent this from happening again if they allowed us to remain with the pack; thus, ensuring they always had more than one active shifter. We could work with them, acting as the police force of North America against rogue vampires. It was already clear, with them being in Italy, their intel was already a few months late. They readily agreed. So, for the past fifty years, we've been traveling around the U.S. taking care of rogue problems for the Volturi. We would return to the reservation, long enough to trigger the gene for shifting, before we'd move on.

With the problem seeming to have calmed down, and all the new communication technology now available, we could finally take a much-needed break and settle back into a comfortable life in Forks.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended**.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**BELLA**

"CHARLIE!"

"Jesus Christ, Bells, what is it? I swear hanging around those kids in high school has made you forget you're a vampire. I'm right here, there's no need to shout."

"Oh yeah? Well, guess what? There's an entire coven of vampires that moved to town, and they are going to my high school. My high school! You get what this means right?"

"Bells, calm down. Don't get all teenage spastic on me. Do what you normally do. Since the human kids already saw you, tone down your complexion a bit. You can tell them you wanted to experiment with a tanning salon, but you didn't want to overdo it so you only got a little color at first to see if you'd like it."

"But that's not the point, Charlie!" I whined and stomped around like a two-year-old, literally having a temper tantrum. "I don't want to work. I want to act normal. Vampire normal that is."

"Well, kiddo, we can never really act vampire normal except at home or at the clubs." Instead of my dad going back to being a cop, he decided to set up vampire nightclubs to give vampires an outlet, instead of going around causing havoc. "It'll be okay, honey. Try to keep your distance and keep your human aura up." I rolled my eyes.

"Easy for you to say. You hang out with vampires all the time. You don't have to keep up your human aura." Charlie chuckles. He comes out of the kitchen in his suit looking all dapper and dashing as always. I swear if he weren't my dad, I'd have the hots for him. I wish he would find his mate already.

"Well, I'm headed to the club. Will I see you there tonight?"

"Nah, I've got homework. Besides, I've got the grand opening at the club in Portland coming up this weekend." Charlie lets out a long unneeded breath and shakes his head.

"Bells, you are a grown woman, but you'll always be my little girl. I still don't like the idea of you opening a strip club. No dad wants their little girl shaking their ass for money. I still worry about you."

"Dad, it's not just a strip club, it's Burlesque. Not all of us strip. Ever since I took pole dancing as a fitness class, I find it exhilarating. I've told you, I'm not taking off my clothes and shaking my ass for money. It's something I'm fantastic at, and I want a way to earn my own money, not just the money you pull in from your business ventures. Besides, James and Laurent are excellent bodyguards, and Vicky will be right there on stage with me. I also hired Riley as a bartender." I say to Charlie as I walk up to him, straighten his tie and brush off the shoulders of his suit jacket.

We met James, Laurent, and Victoria during our travels. James and Victoria were mates, but Vicky was a newborn that her coven mates were having trouble containing. With our help, she calmed down. We learned James was the best tracker on this side of the pond, so we recruited the trio as part of our police force.

I later met Riley, who happens to be the most fantastic human tattoo artist. I thought with my ability to look human, I could get a tattoo…much to Charlie's chagrin. Little did he know, Riley finally invented a machine that primarily works as a chisel on vampire skin. Once etched into the skin, he's able to add color; kind of like you would silkscreen a t-shirt. He's currently working on mine for the grand opening. It's a cobra that wraps around my leg. The head comes up to my lower pelvis and stops with its mouth open as if it will bite my va-jay-jay. I wanted it to cover an angry scar that went from my hip to mid-thigh.

When Paul, one shifter, first phased he had anger issues and didn't know how to control his phasing. He got up in my face one day, and I slapped the shit out of him. Well, that was a wrong move, because he phased, and his paw caught me right at my hip. I hadn't jumped back fast enough. Afterward, Paul felt awful. Although the wound healed slowly, it left a scar I've been self-conscious about ever since.

"I understand honey, you need to find your own independence. I get it, still doesn't mean I like it. Anyway, I've gotta get going. Are you going hunting or do you want me to bring blood back from the club for breakfast?"

"Actually, I think we should be fine. There was some O neg when I left this morning."

"Sorry honey, I finished that off a little while ago. I'll bring some home tonight," Charlie says before giving me a kiss on the forehead and heading out the door.

Another one of Charlie's business ventures is a bio-hazard disposal company. He collects all the unusable blood from blood banks and hospitals that don't meet human standards and supplies his club with blood.

After Charlie leaves, I go upstairs to do my homework quickly. I actually like going to high school. I never got to graduate before we were turned, so now I get to experience it for the first time. Not to mention, we've been working so much, it gives me a chance to be a typical high school student and relax. It's much more fun as a vampire. Especially, since I'm the most popular girl in school.

The real reason I didn't want to go with Charlie tonight, is Riley's coming over to finish my tattoo. As soon as I'm done with homework, I call Riley and tell him I'm ready. I go into the bathroom and change into my string bikini bottoms that tie on the sides.

When I come back into my room, Jacob Black is sitting in my desk chair.

"Hey, leech. WHOA BELLS! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"JACOB BLACK! YOU STINKY ASS MUTT! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SNEAKING INTO MY ROOM?" I yell at him as I scramble to get my robe off the back of my bedroom door.

"Wow, Bells, that's a really neat tattoo. Leeches can get tattoos? Can I see?" I finish tying up my robe and walk over to him and expose my leg from under the robe. Jacob then tries to sneak a peak to where the head will be. I quickly smack his hand away and slap him across the face so hard his head hits the wall and leaves a crack. You'd think I've learned my lesson on beating up the wolves, but this is Jake after all. I consider him a harmless puppy.

"Fucking behave, mutt. It's not finished. My friend Riley's coming over to finish it before this weekend." I tell Jake.

"How come he gets to see your cho-cha, and I don't?" Jake asks with a frown.

"First, I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. Second, what's going on? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much. Thought I'd let you know about the new leeches that have moved to town?" I look at him and shake my head. _What is he, fucking eyewitness news?_

I flick my hand at him so he can vacate my chair. Jacob jumps up to sit on my desk so I can have my chair back. We have a pretty sizeable house on the outskirts of town, right outside the La Push border. The wolves are constant visitors. So much so, we don't even notice the smell of each other anymore.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Have you met them?"

"No, not yet. But my dad said Ephraim made a treaty with them. They claim not to drink from humans."

"Okay, so. A lot of vampires don't, so what's the big deal? They can now feed from blood bags or…" I'm cut off that train of thought by Jake.

"Not back then Bella. And the big deal is they don't drink human blood. Ever. They only hunt animals. The Leader is a human doctor. It was one reason Ephraim made the treaty. Until you guys, they banned leeches from rez, period. So Ephriam told them they could live in the area as long as they stayed off rez land. That and they didn't bite or drink from a human."

"What were the other reasons?" I asked

"They outnumbered the pack. There was only my great-grandfather, Levi, Uley, and Old Quil Ateara. I believe there were five leeches together at the time."

"Does my dad know about this?"

"Well, from what Dad said, it happened about forty years before you guys were even turned. So I doubt Charlie knew anything about leeches back then. Dad didn't until Dr. Cullen contacted him, asking to reinstate the treaty. Billy had to go to Old Quil to get the original copy of the treaty."

"Hmm, interesting. Well, thanks for the history lesson, now get the fuck out."

"Why?"

"Because, Riley will be here soon, and I don't want your smelly ass stinking up my room before he gets here."

"What if I sit outside in the tree, can I watch?"

"No," I said as I pushed him to my window.

"Please," he begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes, pun intended.

"NO! Now get, bad puppy," I said as I picked up a folder from my desk and smacked him on the head.

"Geez, Bells! Between you and Dad, I never get to have any fun. Well, can I at least come to the club with ya for opening night?"

"Jacob. Maybe when you grow up and know what to do with that thing between your legs you call a dick, I will have you as my special guest," I say as I finally push him out the window and slam it shut.

"Aww, Bells, stop treating me like a kid," Jake says through the closed window. I close my blackout drapes in his face.

Riley finally shows up with his equipment, and we get to work. Riley is nothing but a professional. I'm basically naked, lying on my bed and he does his work as if it's another canvas. Even with his head so close to my va-jay-jay, he never falters.

"So, you ready for this weekend?" he finally asks as he blots the venom that seeps through the etching.

"I hope so. I plan to stay over in Portland tomorrow night to finish up last-minute details, you wanna come?"

"Sure, it's not like I got anything better to do. I sure wanna thank you for giving me the bartending job. People still don't know vampires can get tattoos so business hasn't been all that great."

"Well, that's why I wanted it. Maybe this will be a good advertisement for you. Make sure you bring plenty of business cards. You're leaving them discreetly with Dad's bartenders, too, right?"

"Yep, tell your dad I said thanks. I've gotten some good business from it."

"Well, Charlie doesn't exactly know I'm getting a tattoo. He's already shitting venom bricks I'm opening a strip club, as he keeps calling it." Riley only laughs.

"Well, Bella. It's not like this bad boy will be easy to hide," Riley says with a smirk.

"But once it's done, it's not like it can be removed." Riley moves his head nonchalantly from side to side while slightly turning his lips downward.

"That's true." He then pulls back and looks at his work. A bright smile then appears on his face.

"All done," he says as he looks up at me. I smile back at him. I then grab the ends for the front and back of the string bikini and jump off the bed to go look at it in the mirror. I turn my leg back and forth to get a good look. After securing the bikini, I skip to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He returns the hug with one arm wrapped around my waist. I've never seen Riley in that way before, being I'm so scantily dressed, I can't help feeling a little aroused.

"Riley, can I ask you something?" I ask as I bite the corner of my bottom lip.

"You can ask me anything, Bella," he says as he unwraps himself from around my waist and puts his equipment away.

"Well, I've been laying in front of you half naked for weeks, and you've never come on to me. Not that I'm saying you should. I…" I trail off, and I see a little smirk play on his face.

"Bella, trust me, you are an exquisite girl, and any guy would be an ass not to take a second or third look at you. You're still young as far as vampire age goes. I've been around for a long time. I've seen how disastrous it can be when you start a companionship with someone, and then you finally meet your mate." It's then I see the sadness in his eyes as he makes that statement.

"Oh, Riley! It's happened to you before, hasn't it? I'm so sorry," I tell him as I hug him again.

"It's okay, Bella. Yeah, I really thought I loved her and that she loved me. Then she found her mate, and that was it for me. I was about your age then. So, I've gotten over it. Though, it's getting harder to resist, with the sexual revolution. Women wear way fewer clothes and are way more forward than they were at the beginning of the century," he said giving me a wink.

I go over to my desk and take out an envelope of cash and hand it to him. He peeks in it quickly before putting it in his bag.

He then pulls out his phone to take a picture of his work so he can display it on his website.

"Only the tattoo, right? You won't see my face?"

"Bella, you know me better than that," he says as he points his phone.

"I am making sure before I did this…" I say as I go over to a blank wall in my room. I then quickly untie my bikini bottoms and cup my hand over my mound. A growl escapes from Riley's chest.

"Bella, you will be the death of me. I mean that literally. When your dad finds out about this tattoo, I'm a dead man," he says as he clicks the picture while shaking his head.

"Well, looks like you're all set. I may come and hang out with you guys tomorrow in case you need some help."

"That would be great, Rye. Is there anything I need to do?" I say turning my leg back and forth before slipping on my robe again.

"Nah, the venom will seal it, and it will last an eternity. Well gotta run, I'm meeting friends over at your dad's club. Thanks again for the business. Have a good night."

"You too, bye," I say as I close the door.

**~~TGWTCT~~**

Today, I grab my travel mug of blood, and I'm out the door to school before Charlie comes out of his room. I'm sure he's with some little hottie he's picked up from the club. The one thing we did when we had this house built was to soundproof each room. No way did I want to hear my dad getting it on with some random THOT.

I pull over before I pull into the schools parking lot. I rub a little lavender essential oil on my pulse points and spritz breath freshener into my mouth, so my breath doesn't smell of blood before I continue on to school. I look in the sun visor's vanity mirror to make sure my human aura is in place. I still look like me to the other students. a little darker but still pale enough that unless you've got super vampire vision, you'd never tell. Basically, more human. My hair has always been deep mahogany, but with vampiric enhancements, it has gold and burgundy highlights. The students have already seen my brown eyes. The only thing they would never notice with their human vision is the specks of green and gold I put in them, for dramatic effect.

As I pull up to the school, I see a silver Volvo, a red BMW, and a Jeep Wrangler pulling in ahead of me. Wow, my car isn't the nicest one in the parking lot anymore. I pull my custom restored 1968 Mustang convertible into a parking space. I park on the other side of the parking lot so that my back is facing them as they get out of their cars. My car is the actual birthday present from my parents that fateful night all those years ago.

I watch in the rearview mirror as a tall blonde girl that looks like a supermodel and a little short girl with jet black, spiky hair and elfin features, get out of the BMW. A big buff muscle-bound guy and a hottie with blonde hair to his shoulders get out of the Jeep, while a tall lanky, but still muscular guy gets out of the Volvo. He's not someone I would usually look at but the odd color of his hair, almost like a shiny penny bronze, and the way it's all messy, like sex hair, doesn't make him look half bad. But of course, they all have that vampiric allure, so humans think they're all beautiful but fear them at the same time. It's the only thing I really tone down when I encounter humans.

I gather my backpack and purse and get out of the car. I can feel all of their eyes on me, and I can feel them pulling a little from me as I pass.

Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you about my other gift. I'm able to give a little enhancement to people's lives, to be able to fulfill their deepest desires. The pull is usually not as strong coming from humans, which is one reason I like coming to school. For vampires though, if I'm not careful, they can drain me of all my energy. So I quickly shut that part of my gift off.

As I pass them, I give them a quick glance and a soft smile. What I notice first is that bed head is standing there with a frown on his face while the hot guy with the blonde hair looks like he's frozen in a trance with his mouth open.

As soon as I am in the school, I hear them chatter away at vampire speed and level.

"Who the fuck is that?" I hear a girl's voice. Then I hear a little bell-like laughter coming from another female. It's gotta be the little pixie girl.

"No clue, but I can tell, we will be best friends, almost like sisters," she giggles again. _Jesus, just what I need, the sister I never wanted._

"Well, I think she's hot! What about you, Jazz? Jazz?" Then I hear an audible roar of a laugh. It's gotta be Mr. Muscles. "Snap out of it, Jazz. Man, that chick's got you in a trance. You've got it, bad bro."

"Naw, I'm fine," I hear a deep voice with a sexy southern twang. "Ed, what the hell's got you so perplexed?"

"I couldn't hear her?" I hear a guy say. It's gotta be bedhead. It's silent for a few beats.

"Come again," I hear the southern hottie say.

"She was silent. Not a peep, like she isn't even there."

"That's a first for you, isn't it, Eddie boy?" Mr. Muscles says.

"Yeah and stop calling me Eddie. Something's not right. Were you able to sense her emotions, Jasper?" I hear the big guy laugh again. I could get used to that. His laughter is so infectious. It seems like he's always happy and nothing gets him down.

"Jazz was so entranced by her, I bet everything shut down for him," He continues to laugh.

"Well, you guys can stand out here all day debating on little Miss Prissy Britches all you want. I'm going to class. Alice, you coming?" A very bossy bitch female voice says. Well, fuck you too, Miss Bitch.

"Well, I don't know about you, Rose, but I'm gonna see if she wants to go shopping with me this weekend," the little pixie says. Then I hear all of their feet move as they walk towards the door. I make my way to my locker to get my books for my first two periods.

Once I'm behind my locker door, I can sense the little pixie standing on the other side. I take a deep, unneeded breath and decide I may as well get this over with.

"Hi, Alice Cullen, right?" I say as I close the locker door and look right into the face of the smiling little pixie.

"Yeah," she giggles again. "But how did you know?"

"Oh, you guys are the talk of the whole school. I'm Isabella Swan, but everybody calls me Bella. Nice to meet you, Alice," I say to her as I stick out my hand. As soon as she touches my hand, she gasps and goes into a trance-like state. Her eyes roll back. I wave my free hand in front of her face. She then drops my hand like it's a poisonous snake, and stares at me.

"Alice, are you okay?" I ask her, concerned.

"Um yeah," she seems worried but recovers.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to come to Seattle with me this weekend. I'm going shopping, and I thought you would like to join me."

"Um, I'm sorry, Alice I can't. I mean, I will be in Seattle, but I work in my Dad's club on the weekends. Maybe we could do something next week after school?" I ask her. I didn't want to tell her where I was really going. That was a conversation I wasn't ready to start. Everyone in school already knew my dad owned a private club, and it was something they could verify if asked.

"Well, why don't you come over and you can get introduced to the rest of my family. I'm sure they'd like to meet you." The warning bell rings, and we walk towards class. We reach bed head, and he's still frowning at me. _ But really, what the fuck is up with this guy? _ Alice stops where he's standing.

"Okay well, maybe I'll see you after school, and I can get your number," I tell her before I take off down the hall to my class before the bell rings again.

The day goes well. I have to hear Jessica and Lauren gush over the new guys all day.

"I saw you talking to the little dark-haired girl. What's she like?" Jessica asks.

"Okay, I guess. She asked me to go shopping with her this weekend, but I work with my Dad on weekends. So, I told her I could do something with her next week."

"She'd talk to you. All you pretty, stuck up, bitches stick together," Lauren sneers at me.

"I'm not stuck up, Lauren. I can't be if I talk to trailer trash like you," I say to her as I take my book bag and head out of the class. I can hear the other kids snickering and call 'ooooh BURRRRN!'

The next class I have is with Alice. She waves and smiles as soon as I walk in. I smile and wiggle my fingers at her before finding my seat. As soon as I do, I can feel her come and sit directly behind me. She then passes me a note with a phone number and a note scribbled underneath. 'Will you sit with us at lunch?' I turn around and face her.

"Sorry Alice, but I rarely eat lunch. I don't like processed food, and I like to read in peace. I sit in my car and read for lunch," I tell her. She narrows her eyes at me before she sits back. Don't tell me they go to the cafeteria and pretend to eat human food every day? Sure we can eat human food, we have to purge it later, but who the hell wants to do that every day? I sit in my car with my thermos of blood and read. She looks so defeated, I hate to tell her no.

"I'll tell you what, I'll come to sit with you today, but I won't eat. I'll wait until I get home, how's that?" She immediately cheers up and is clapping like a two-year-old told she could have a cookie. I smile at her and turn around to see Lauren sneering at me all stank face. I deadpan and give Lauren the finger.

After class is over, Sex Hair is standing outside the class waiting for Alice.

"Bella, this is my brother, Edward. Edward, this is Bella. She will sit with us for lunch." Alice tells him.

"Alice, I don't think it's a good idea. She's bound to notice we don't eat." I hear him say at vampiric level. "Have you figured out what she is yet?"

"Don't be rude Edward, she's standing right here," Alice says as she glares at Edward.

"Hey, why don't I catch up with you guys in the cafeteria. I need to go to my locker first," I tell them before I skip off.

If he's a mind reader, I wonder why he can't hear me? Maybe that's what he most desires, a silent mind. I'm sure it has to be hard, listening to the thoughts of everyone around him day in and day out. Well, if that's what he needs, that's what I'll give him. I'm still trying to figure out what the pixie needs. It can't be a friend, she has an entire coven of vampires. I contemplate this as I walk to my locker. Before I leave the locker, I turn on the illusion of a heartbeat. Sitting so close to them, they're bound to notice I don't have one. My heart won't actually beat, but the sound will give them the illusion it is.

I make my way into the cafeteria and find them sitting at the last table in the back. They all have trays of food they are 'playing' with. I shake my head.

The entire cafeteria goes quiet, and everyone turns to look at me. This is probably the first time I've ever entered. Jessica, Lauren, and even Angela Weber stare at me with their mouths agape as I make my way to the Cullens. Soon the usual cafeteria chatter continues. Though, there is still the occasional eye as I pass a table. Once I'm halfway there, Alice flits over like a bouncy ball.

"Thanks for coming Bella. Come on, let me introduce you to everyone," she says as she pulls me along.

"Everybody, this is Isabella Swan, but she prefers Bella. Bella, you've already met Edward. This is Rosalie…" Rosalie's eyes come up from her magazine to acknowledge I'm there before they float back to her magazine.

"Emmett…" The big muscle-bound guy gives me a huge smile, and his dimples are so adorable they give him a baby face.

"…and Jasper." Jasper stands up and reaches his hand out for mine. I place my hand in his, and he bows before brushing his lips across my hand. He then looks up at me through his incredibly long lashes, and his beautiful eyes look as though they can see into my soul.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Miss Bella," he says in his southern drawl, and for a flash, I can feel my human aura falter as a spark of electricity shoots through me. I quickly pull my hand back.

"What was that?" Edward says as he stands up from the table angrily. Jasper, in a flash, pushes me behind him. I can tell, the cafeteria has gone quiet again as Edward is making a scene.

"What are you?" Edward whispers through gritted teeth. I hear a low growl come from Jasper, then he glares at Edward as if they are having a silent conversation.

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake. I have to go," I say before I try my best to run out of there at a human pace.

Once I'm out in the parking lot and see no one is around, I run at vampire speed to the forest. What's happening to me. My gift has never faltered before. Did Jasper do something? I sit on a fallen log and pull my knees up to my chest and think about what happened.

**JASPER**

I can think of nothing but the girl that passed us as we got out of the car in the school parking lot. I've listened as Alice speaks of nothing but Bella when we met in the hall and again since she's sat down in the cafeteria. I've heard the other boys mention her name, and I want to rip their fucking heads off, yet I don't know why. Then she enters the cafeteria.

I watch Bella as soon as I see her walk in. It's as if all noise falls away as she enters. Then I realize, it did. All the students stop talking and watch her as she sways those perfect hips towards us. I watch from the tip of her booted feet, every step. My eyes travel up her unbelievably long legs that look like they go on for miles, to where her skirt starts at the top of her knee-high boots. There is a slit in front of the skirt. As she walks, I glimpse her creamy thighs. _And is that a fucking tattoo? FUCK ME!_

I'm brought out of my Isabella-induced trance by a hard kick to the shin which makes me jump and growl. I look up to Edward's angry eyes glaring at me.

"Would you mind keeping your filthy thoughts to yourself?" he growls.

"If you don't like what you see, then stay out of my head," I growl back. Alice soon catches my eyes and turns back to see Bella walking towards us. The hyper little pixie flits from her seat and skips to Bella. She is soon pulling Bella alongside her to our table.

I vaguely hear Alice make the introductions, but not really. I can't keep my eyes off of her. My mind blanks out, and I only see her. Then I hear Alice say my name. I immediately stand up. I have this strange need to touch her. I reach my hand out for her's and pray she places her hand in mine. As soon as she does, it's as if she's brought all my hopes, dreams, and desires of being loved and cherished for the man I am, and pulling them to the forefront of my mind. She's taken away all of my fears and worries I'm not good enough, not worthy, and only seen as the monster I was created to be. I won't be so forward to kiss her lips, so I opt for the warm hand that's in mine.

I bow before I brush my lips across her hand. I feel an electric shock flow from her into me. I look up at her through my lashes.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Miss Bella." As the words leave my mouth, something happens extremely fast. If it weren't for my vampiric ability, I would have missed it. Her body flashed briefly as if she were a whole other person. As she did, she pulled her hand from mine and looked at me, as if I did something to her. Before I could register her emotions, I picked up a strong feeling of fear and hate coming from Edward.

"What was that?" Edward says as he stands up from the table angrily. In a flash, I push Bella behind me.

"What are you?" Edward grits through his teeth. A rogue growl rumbles in my chest that literally hurts as I try to hold it back. I look at Edward and speak to him in my thoughts, so only he can hear.

_I don't give a fuck what she is. SHE'S MINE! I will end you if you lay a finger on her!_

Suddenly, Bella flits from around me and backs away from our table.

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake. I have to go," and she's gone. I slam my fist down so hard on the table, it cracks.

"THIS IS NOT FINISHED!" I tell Edward before I try to keep a human pace as I go after Bella. I look down the hall and see her as she escapes through the door and into the parking lot. I weave through the students in the hall towards the door. But when I step outside, she's nowhere in sight. I look over and see her car still parked in the parking lot, but Bella has vanished into thin air. No way a human could disappear that fast. The parking lot is empty, except for the parked cars.

Alice soon makes her way out to where I am.

"Do you know where she went, Alice?" Alice shakes her head.

"I can't see her at all, Jasper."

"What do you mean, Alice?"

"I mean, when I touch her, it's as if she's not even there. I get a vision, but it's blank."

"Alice, your visions don't work by touch."

"I know, but I don't even get a vision when I search for her, so I tried to see if I touched her if I could get anything. When I did, I saw something, but it was blank."

"You can't see her future and Edward can't read her mind," I say to Alice as I think about what's going on with Bella.

"What was that all about, back there with Edward?" Alice asked me.

"After I kissed her hand, she flashed," I told Alice.

"I don't understand?" Alice said furrowing her brow.

"I can't really explain it either. For a moment, it was like she was somebody else. It happened so fast, I almost missed it. Edward had to be looking directly at her if he saw it." Suddenly Alice's eyes rolled back as if she's having one of her visions. She comes out of it with an audible gasp.

"What is it, Alice? What did you see?" I asked her holding her by her shoulders. She looks distraught.

"I can't see you anymore either, Jazzy," she says as venom tears form in her eyes.

"Like, I die?" She shakes her head no.

"When somebody dies, I can see it happen and then the scene goes black. With Bella, and now you, it's as if there is static on the television as if something is blocking it."

With Alice's back to the woods, I look over her shoulder, and I see Bella coming from out of the woods. She freezes when she sees Alice and me standing there before she turns and runs back in.

I take off across the parking lot and into the woods at vampire speed. I can smell her strawberry and freesia scent with a hint of lavender, so I follow that until I suddenly come to a meadow and the scent disappears. I turn around in circles trying to figure out where she could have vanished to that fast. I hear a rustling in the trees behind me. I turn around suddenly hoping it's her, but it's Alice. I don't know who this strange girl is, but I am certain she is my mate.

**BELLA**

I decide it's time to go back to class, so I get up from my perch in the forest and walk back towards the parking lot. As soon as I break from the trees, I see Alice and Jasper standing in the middle of the parking lot talking. I freeze, startled they are there before I turn around and take off at vampire speed through the forest again. I soon hear the footfalls behind me, so I take to the trees until I'm well away from the area.

I don't come back down to the forest until I'm almost home. Then I run through the woods until I reach our driveway. Thank God, Charlie's car is there.

I walk into the house and go straight to my room and pack for the weekend.

"Bella? What are you doing home from school?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Can I borrow your car for the weekend?" I asked

"Sure, but where's your car?"

"Still in the school parking lot. Can you pick it up for me? I also need you to call me out for the rest of the day and tomorrow. I'm not coming home until Sunday night," I tell him.

"Bells, what happened?" He says as he comes into my room.

"Charlie, I really don't want to talk about it right now. I need to get away to think things through. I'll tell you all about it when I come back on Sunday."

"Does it have anything to do with the Cullens?" I hang my head and let out a long sigh.

"So Billy told ya, huh?"

"Yep, I also called Aro and asked him about them. If they were someone we needed to look out for."

"And?"

"And, Aro had nothing but good things to say about them, Carlisle at least. He's met none of the others. But Aro says Carlisle spent a good amount of time in Volterra and even tried to convert them to his diet. Aro also confirmed what Billy and Sam said, their coven doesn't drink human blood. Billy doesn't believe it though since he's changed all but two of his coven members."

"Really, which two?"

"The two added to the treaty. One is a girl, a delightful little pixie, according to Sam."

"Alice, I met her, she's nice, but a little strange. And hyper I might add. And the other?"

"The other…" my dad trailed off. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him. It was the first time I've ever seen my dad scared since becoming a vampire.

"Who is it, Charlie?"

"The Major," was all he said. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. The name didn't ring any bells for me.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, The God of War, from the Southern Vampire Wars." Suddenly it was like I was being pulled into a tunnel; everything around me fell away as if I would faint.

Apparently, I was still upright and standing because when I got a sense of my surroundings again, my dad was shaking me by the shoulders.

"BELLS? BELLS!" My dad's voice registered in my hearing. He then wrapped me up in his arms.

"Bella, baby girl. You scared me. Tell me please, tell me what's going on?" I hurriedly grabbed my bags and hauled ass down the stairs. I grabbed my dad's keys from off the console near the door and was throwing the bags in the back seat of his Infinity.

"Isabella, talk to me sweetheart," I put the key in the ignition and started the car.

"ISABELLA!"

"Daddy, the Major is my mate," was all I said before backing the car out of the driveway and headed to Portland.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**CHARLIE**

I'm standing in my driveway, a stunned vampire. If someone were to attack me right now, I don't even think I could defend myself.

My little girl thinks she's found her mate. Not only that, she believes she's mated to the most powerful, most feared vampire in the world.

When we were first changed, we spent our first two years on the reservation. While the Volturi told us, we were the tamest newborns they had ever encountered, we still tried to be cautious.

I tried my best to keep Bella sheltered by hunting for her. For whatever reason, we both ended up with very unique gifts. When we awoke the change, we appeared to still be humans. The only visible sign we were vampires was our red eyes. Over the years, we've learned to turn it on and off and use different features, different levels to it.

Bella, the ultimate girl, stayed in the mirror tweaking her features until she came up with both a vampire and human look that was comfortable for her. I, on the other hand, am what I am; the vampire me and the human me. We can also give the illusion of a heartbeat and warm bodies.

Bella has always been extremely selfless. She has continually given of herself to make others happy. So it was no surprise she was able to give others whatever they desired. Whatever would make another person happy, they can pull from Bella's energy.

Aro also seems to think she may have some sort of shield, as he cannot read her mind, nor could his witch twins harm her. We've never been able to test the extent of her shield to be sure really, but Aro thinks it's only a mental shield since she was always so reserved with her feelings.

Besides my ability to appear human, I can sense the intent of a person. I think it came from my training as a cop. With this ability, I could hunt from the scourge of society: the murderers, rapist, and child molesters. I would hunt my meals and bring an unconscious perp home for Bella to feed on.

We continued in this fashion for a couple of years, keeping the tribe and town of Forks and surrounding Olympic Peninsula safe from both human and vampiric threat. Our area was also safe from vampires by assuring the Quilutes stayed supplied with werewolves, or actually shifters, as I learned there was indeed a difference after speaking with the Volturi.

Once I was sure Bella was safe from going on a feeding frenzy, we headed to Italy and spent another couple of years training in Volterra under Caius, Demetri, and Felix. It was there I learned of all the threats we could encounter on our travels.

It was how I learned about Maria, the Southern Vampire Wars, and the product of that war: the most feared vampire in the world; The God of War in vampiric flesh, Major Jasper Whitlock.

Many thought him to be a myth, others a legend. Caius is the only one to claim to have met him in the flesh. They told me if I ever encountered him, I should leave him be if he wasn't causing trouble. I heeded the warning. If Caius and Felix, the two most fearless vampires I'd encountered thus far, were afraid of him, I would indeed let him be. I never told Bella about him, though, looking back I probably should have. I wanted to keep her safe.

During our travels, I didn't want her involved in fighting, but being as headstrong as she is I couldn't forbid her. I learned quickly she had her usefulness, and we worked well together. Aro liked to joke we were a father/daughter superhero duo.

I now wonder if the powerful vampire was a legend, a product of exaggeration to aid in fear of Maria's army.

If this man or vampire was so dangerous, how could he be in a coven of animal drinking vampires, with a leader known for his compassion, and attending high school with innocent human young people? And how could he be the intended for my little girl?

I needed to know how to proceed. I wasn't sure if I should approach Dr. Cullen at all. I also wasn't sure if I should contact him as a human father, concerned for his daughter, or as the Volturi-North America Chief of Police.

I spoke with Billy first. He was the Grandson of my former best friend, and we too had become the best of friends.

Billy told me he didn't know much about the doctor. He'd only met him when he came to renew the treaty. He said they added the two vampires that were not on the original agreement. A Mary Alice Brandon and a Jasper Whitlock. He said he met the two. While the girl seemed to be a delightful little sprite, the male vampire seemed quite docile; however, had an air of danger about him. Though Billy felt an odd sense of calm while encountering them.

When I asked if it were possible to request an audience with the doctor only, Billy informed me that the coven was not entirely trusting of the tribe and wouldn't wish to encounter them without more than one in their company. He also stated the feelings were mutual.

So I again picked up the phone and called Aro.

"Ah, Chief Swan. How may I be of service?"

"Aro, I wish to arrange a meeting with Dr. Cullen; however, I want to talk to him in private."

"Is there a problem, Charlie?"

"No, not really. It's that Bella came home from school rather upset. It seems she's developed the mating pull to one of the Cullens, and it's frightened her for some reason."

"Well, that's perfectly understandable. While many welcome finding their mate. Most vampires wait a very long time to find the one that they are meant to spend the rest of their existence with. It can be somewhat intimidating, knowing your life no longer belongs to yourself."

"Hmmm, I guess I never thought of it that way," I rub my chin with my thumb and index finger as I ponder that thought.

"May I be so bold as to ask, who is the lucky young man?"

"The Major," is all I say

"Oh, dear God! And you're sure he's with Carlisle's coven? I knew there were two additional members to his coven, that were not his progeny, I had no idea one of them was the Major."

"According to Chief William Black of the Quilutes, the two names, Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock were added to a treaty, penned by his Grandfather, Ephraim."

"Has the Chief met them?"

"Yes, he said Mary Alice was a delightful little sprite, and the man seemed docile, yet had an air of danger, yet he felt a strange sense of calm, his exact words," I told Aro.

"I see. The Major is a powerful empath. He can feel and manipulate the emotions of others," a feral growl escaped me at this knowledge.

"So is it possible he's manipulated my little girl into thinking she's his mate?"

"I need you to calm down, Charlie. While it's possible, I highly doubt it. Carlisle would never condone such behavior unless…"

"Unless what, Aro?"

"Nothing dear boy. Tell you what, let me speak to Carlisle myself, and I will call you back."

"That is actually the reason I'm calling. I wanted to speak with Dr. Cullen. I wasn't sure if I should approach him as a concerned human father, or as The Chief of Police for the Volturi in North America. I have always kept my position under wraps, I wasn't sure if I should tell him. I also want to make sure Bella's cover wasn't blown."

"I certainly understand your concern, Chief Swan. I will speak to him. I will tell him your concerns and vow him to secrecy. I will arrange a meeting and call you back."

"Very well, and thank you, Aro. I will await your call," I told him before disconnecting the call. I then called Billy to ask him to take me to pick up Bella's car from the high school.

When I returned home, I got dressed for work. I opted for a more casual look tonight. Tonight, I wore a pair of designer jeans and a button-down grey shirt underneath a black suit vest. I rolled the sleeves up above the wrist, so my Volturi crest tattoo was showing on my inner wrist. Bella wasn't here, so I decided this was a good time to reveal it. I found one of the business cards for Bella's friend that was a tattoo artist for vampires. I told Riley if he breathed a word to Bella he was a dead man; mainly since I was so hard on Bella about getting a tattoo. I didn't expect trouble tonight, but I thought this was an excellent way to let Dr. Cullen see who he's dealing with.

On my drive to Seattle, I received a call from Aro, stating Carlisle Cullen will speak to me. I then received a call from Dr. Cullen, himself, asking if this was a good time for a meeting.

"I'm actually heading to work as we speak, but if you are willing to travel to Seattle, I can meet with you. Are you familiar with the nightclub Pulse, Dr. Cullen?"

"Carlisle, please. I can't say I am. Is this a human nightclub?" he inquired.

"No, actually it's a private vampire club. I will text you the address. The doorman, Sebastian, will show you to my office. Let's say about nine?"

"Very well, Chief Swan, I shall see you then."

"Please, call me Charlie."

"Charlie then, I shall see you then." I could hear the smile in his voice.

**CARLISLE**

As I was leaving work, I received a phone call from someone I never expected to hear from; Aro.

"Aro, old friend. What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Carlisle, dear friend. It is good to hear your voice, but I'm afraid this isn't a social call. I am calling on behalf of an associate. It has recently come to my attention that a member of your coven has become acquainted with a young lady at the high school your younger members are attending."

"Oh, I wasn't aware. We acclimate into human society; however, we never reveal our true nature to humans," I told him, concerned one of the kids may have let something slip or heaven forbid, someone had a slip-up.

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware. This is a very unique situation, Carlisle. Before I give you all the details, I must ask that you not reveal this information to anyone, not even the members of your coven, as to not put the young lady at further risk."

"As long as it is not at risk to my family. You have my word."

"I know, Carlisle. You are nothing if not an honorable man. I assure you I would never put your family at risk. I have agents stationed in Forks. They are members of my guard in absentia and undercover. They have unique gifts as they appear to be human if they so choose. They are a father and daughter pair, and the father, Chief Swan, would like to speak with you, both as a concerned father and as the Chief of Police of Volturi-North America." I was in total shock by this information.

"May I ask, which of my children the young lady seems to have a problem with?" Aro gave me an amused chuckle.

"Carlisle. I didn't say it was a problem. I simply said the boy has become acquainted with the young lady. It seems the young Major may have found his mate. Her father only wishes to ascertain that the intended of his daughter is a suitable mate. But of course, we must take precautions that —as he put it— her cover is not blown," I smiled but wanted to chuckle at Aro's use of the colloquial phrase.

"By all means. Let me have a talk with Jasper and see what transpired. I won't give away any details I've learned thus far. Then I can make arrangements to meet her father."

"Very well, I will text you his number and inform him to expect your call. I must ask you though, Carlisle, why am I only now being made aware of the two new additions to your coven?"

"Well, Aro, I guess I didn't see where that would make a difference."

"Under ordinary circumstances, maybe not, but we are not talking about an ordinary vampire now are we? You now have at least two very gifted vampires in your midst. Tell me, does the young woman, Mary Alice have a gift as well?" I'm not sure where he's going with this line of questioning, but it can't be good. But I can not lie to him.

"Why yes, she does. She has the gift of pre-cognitive premonitions." I'm not sure how much I should reveal. I've heard rumors that Aro is a collector of sorts, collecting talented vampires by any means necessary.

"I see, so she's a seer. Thank you, Carlisle. Please notify me of the outcome. Trust me, I have met the young lady, and she is a very delightful child. I don't wish to see her in any duress."

"I will keep you informed. Thanks for the heads-up," I finished, deciding to try my hand at Aro's use of colloquialism. He only chuckled.

"Good day, Carlisle." The call was then disconnected. Minutes later a text arrived on my phone, about the same time as I was pulling into my driveway and all hell was breaking loose in my home. The Major unleashed and apparently was going after Edward.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU CHOOSE TO BE THE ETERNAL VIRGIN, AND A PRUDISH PRICK, GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO SCARE OFF MY MATE! IF YOU WOULD GO TO DENALI AND LET TANYA BLOW THE DUST OFF THAT VICTORIAN DOOR KNOB, YOU'D BE DOING US ALL A BIG FAVOR!"

"Listen to yourself, Jasper. Your crude thinking has you convinced this woman, or whatever she is, is your mate. Even if she is human, you will put us all in danger. What kind of relationship do you think you can have with this girl?" It would seem Edward was trying to remain calm, but I'm sure his smugness was only making matters worse.

"Edward, dear, why are you so convinced this girl isn't human?" My dear Esme was trying to be the voice of reason while I wondered to myself why Edward thought the girl wasn't Jasper's mate.

"Well, first, I can't hear her thoughts. While the silence is most welcomed, it's not possible. Alice can't see her future, either."

"Eddie, that proves nothing. She could be a rather unique human. Eleazar has said gifts often manifest, even if understated, in human form." I knew that boy had a brain. Now if Rosalie would quit trying to beat it out of him, and he stopped joking around so much, others would take him seriously.

"Emmett, stop calling me Eddie. What about when she flashed? SHE FLASHED RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR EYES!"

"Edward, nobody saw that but you. Jasper, what did you read in her emotions? Why wasn't she afraid of us?"

"Rosalie, I—I—I didn't get a chance. I was so…" He stuttered as Emmett, the big oaf, laughed his head off.

"He was too busy trying to keep his tongue from draggin' the floor and slobbering all over her hand." He then made kissing noises. I swear this was more entertaining than any radio show I've ever heard. I then heard a loud crack.

"Damn Rosie, what was that for?" Rosalie had apparently slapped him upside his head again.

"LANGUAGE!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry, Ma!" was Emmett's usual reply. I think by now it has become a Pavlov's Dog response. It was time to put an end to this.

"ENOUGH!" I gave the coven leader's command as I entered the door.

"Jasper, my study. Five minutes." I then went over and kissed my wife. I could see her eyes bleed to black and lid over with lust. She loved when I used my full authority. It wasn't something I needed to do often.

To be honest, as I ambled upstairs to my study, I realized how I was growing tired of this stuffed shirt, compassionate act. I wish for once, I could live a carefree life. Simply be a man, a vampire, free to make his own decisions. Don't get me wrong, I love my family. I adore my wife. Even as a single man, I've always done what was the right and honorable thing to do. Also what brought me into this existence of the undead. I never wanted to be a vampire hunter. They expected me to follow in my father's footsteps. When he took ill, it was I who took over his ministry because that's what I was expected to do.

When I stumbled upon the den of vampires in that sewer in London, the honorable thing to do was to get my followers to safety, even to my detriment.

When I awoke three days later, I didn't want the death of humans on my hands, and I knew if I were to go back home, I would have killed my father. So I tried to kill myself. When that was unsuccessful, I starved myself until a herd of deer wandered in my path. On instinct, I drank their lifeforce and realized I could live this existence without drinking human blood.

Even though I was upset with Edward when he went off on his vigilante justice period, deep down, I envied him. He stepped up, not wanting to go blindly by what I was offering him and wanted to see what it was like for himself.

I often wish I had the guts to step outside of my perfect life and let loose. A knock on the door brought me out of my musings.

"Come in Jasper," I said as I sat at my desk and loosened my tie.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes son, please take a seat. First, I hear congratulations are in order."

"So, you've heard," he said cautiously.

"Oh, yes. I'm surprised everyone in the entire state of Washington didn't hear, the way you all were going at each other."

"Well, I think you should hold your congrats. Edward scared her off. He accused her of being something other than human." I had to be sure to keep to only my surface thoughts. Even though my study and bedroom are soundproof, I'm sure Edward was trying to spy on my thoughts. I pushed the knowledge I held back into the recesses of my mind.

"And what do you think, Son?" It was then I was hit with so much desperation, anger, and self-loathing; if not seated I would have been brought to my knees.

"Son, tell me what has you hurting so." It was then Jasper folded his arms on my desk and his head hit with an audible thud.

"Carlisle…I don't know what to think, but I don't care. I'm not sure how this whole mating thing works, but I've never felt so empty in my life. It's like she's pulled every fear and disappointment I've ever felt away and replaced it with only hope and desire. But without her, I feel lost. At first, I felt this incredible pull to her, but as the day goes on, that pull is replaced by pain and loss. It's as if a hole has opened where my heart should be. What if I've lost her Carlisle? How am I supposed to go on after meeting her? I do not deserve this angel, but is she rejecting me? Is that why I feel so lost?"

"Son, have you tried to talk to her again?"

"That's just it, Carlisle. Edward scared her off. She disappeared. It was like she was there and suddenly she was nowhere to be found. I saw her briefly coming out of the woods. When I tried to go after her, she seemed to vanish into thin air. Even her scent disappeared. I think she may not be human, but I don't care. I—I—I love her, Carlisle." My heart went out to the young warrior sitting in front of me.

"Jasper, son, I wish I could say I understand how you feel. I've never felt the loss of not being with my mate. The only one that has moved on, and I use that term loosely, is Marcus of the Volturi. He is only a shell of his former self. Finding your mate can be all-consuming. It's how I felt when I found Esme. Rosalie felt the same when she found Emmett. But it can be scary as well. Maybe she's confused about her feelings and needs time to think them through. Maybe pull back a little. Don't overwhelm her. It's hard. Your vampire instincts are to take your mate and claim them immediately. Protect them from harm and shield them from what we perceive to be a threat. You, being the dominating alpha male you are, may have given her pause."

"You're right Carlisle. While I tried to be the gentleman my mama taught me to be, Edward's actions caused me to react rather harshly. I immediately pushed her behind me to protect her."

"And what did you pick up from her emotions at that point?" Jasper seemed to ponder that thought for a moment.

"Honestly, Carlisle. I don't recall any emotions from her. I was so focused on what was going on with me, and Edward's had me so overwhelmed, I wasn't trying to read her emotions. When I first saw her, it was like nothing in the world mattered but her."

"Well, I for one, can't wait to meet the young lady that has brought the mighty God of War to his knees. And what is the name of this delightful angel?"

"The most beautiful name I think I've ever heard. Isabella Swan. And believe me, Carlisle, the name is most fitting." He finished with a bright smile. The first I'd seen since I walked into the house.

"Well, let me make some calls, and see what I can find out on the whereabouts of Miss Swan." I extended my hand to the man I thought of like my son; as if I'd sired him myself.

"Thank you, Carlisle," he said taking my offered hand.

"Do me a favor. Take Edward out for a hunt. I would like my call to remain private. And Jasper, try not to kill him." I gave him a pointed look with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"I make no promises," Jasper replied with a chuckle.

"Do your best, Son," I told him before he left the office closing the door behind him.

I pulled out my phone and made the phone call to Charlie Swan.

**~~TGWTCT~~**

After arranging a meeting with Chief Swan, I went to my bedroom to take a shower, only to find my wife, Esme in a very compromising position.

What the hell, I made love to my beautiful wife before showering and getting dressed to meet Chief Swan.

I made the drive to Seattle and found the address of a very inconspicuous office building. I checked my phone to make sure I was indeed at the correct address. As I pulled into the valet stand, I noticed all the valet attendants were from the Quileute tribe. Next to the valet stand was a very buff vampire wearing a dark suit with an earpiece in his ear. As they gave me the valet ticket, I noticed the vampire press the earpiece and spoke into the microphone.

"Dr. Cullen? Chief Swan is expecting you. Please follow me," the vampire who I assumed was Sebastian, said. He escorted me to an elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse. The elevator ride was silent, I wasn't sure what to say, so I too stayed silent. The elevator opened to what appeared to be an elegant foyer with a crystal chandelier and beautiful furnishings. There was a wall directly in front of us with a door which seemed to have a sliding peephole reminiscent of doors of the speakeasies from the twenties and thirties. Seconds later another entry, I hadn't noticed before, opened in the corner to the right. A very handsome man, with dark hair and a thick mustache, was walking towards me. He appeared to be far too young to have a daughter suitable to attend high school though he had light greying at the temples that made him look very distinguished.

"Carlisle, I'm Charlie Swan. I'm pleased to meet you. Please, follow me." I followed Charlie into a well-lit stairwell. As I climbed the stairs, I noticed the pictures of a younger Charlie and a beautiful woman that appeared to be from the fifties and sixties. Some photographs were of them with a baby in various stages of development. Others were of an angel of a little girl with missing front teeth. I smiled as I took in all the photographs. Several photos I wouldn't believe if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. A stunning girl who appeared to be human, sitting on the lap of a very human Charlie Swan, with our Kings standing behind them. Right next to it was the exact same photo of the two in their vampiric form as if the picture had been photoshopped.

By the time we reached Charlie's office, he had transformed into all his vampiric glory, including ruby red eyes. In the office were Sam Uley and Paul Lahote, the Alpha and Beta of the current wolf pack.

"Have a seat, Dr. Cullen. Can I offer you something to drink? I'm sorry most of my clientele don't partake of animal blood, so I can't guess your preference; however, Sam here was nice enough to procure elk and mountain lion, for your selection." I was taken aback.

"Um, well thank you. I'll have mountain lion if you don't mind." Charlie then took out a thermos and filled a chalice with blood which I could smell was indeed mountain lion and quite fresh. Very reminiscent of the Volturi. It was then I saw what appeared to be a tattoo on his inner wrist of the Volturi crest.

"That's a very interesting tattoo, Charlie. Is it because of your unique gift you can have that?" I asked pointing to the tattoo. He brushed his thumb over it before holding out his wrist, in a gesture for me to do the same.

"No, a very talented friend of my daughter does vampire tattoos," he said as I brushed my hand over his wrist. The hand I first shook that was human warm, was now the same temperature as me. The tattoo felt much like what engraving would feel like on metal. It was indeed interesting.

"I can give you a card if you're interested. If you don't mind though, I'd like to get down to business," Charlie said.

He went into the story of how he and his daughter was turned by a rogue vampire, and the secret he discovered of his best friend being a shape-shifting werewolf when Ephraim killed the vampire that killed his wife. How because of his and his daughter's unique ability, they have a pact with the shapeshifters and also offering their services to the Volturi as the Police force of North America.

"Please understand my concern when my daughter came home so upset after learning she is the mate of the most feared vampire in the world. She is an adult and is of the maturity, humanly and vampirically, to take on a mate. My concern is and has always been, the safety and well being of my daughter. She is my life. I will not see her used or her emotions manipulated by any man, human or vampire."

"Chief Swan, I assure you, even though I have never fathered children, the children I have sired as well as the two I've adopted, I feel exactly the same way. I've spoken to Jasper, and believe me, the mating pull is quite real. I realize the reputation that proceeds him by hearing the name. It's not my story to tell, so I would rather have him talk to you; however, I can assure you, it's not the life he chose to live, and since being adopted into my coven, he has been nothing but the perfect gentleman.

"When I came home from work, Jasper was in such turmoil over finding and possibly losing his mate. From what I can tell, he was so enthralled by meeting her, it never occurred to him to use his gift. It was my other son, Edward, that actually caused the disruption. It seems her gift may have—the word used was 'flashed'-upon meeting Jasper." If Charlie wasn't already pale and blood actually ran through his veins, the blood would be draining from his face at that moment.

"Charlie, please, calm down. I think it may have to do with the electricity that flows between two people when they touch their mate for the first time. It may have counteracted or short-circuited her gift somehow. From what I understand, Edward is the only one that noticed. Jasper was so enamored, he's not sure what he saw. None of my other children saw it. I can only guess, Edward was already suspicious of something because he was unable to read her mind." Understanding seemed to spread throughout Charlie's facial features.

"Carlisle, I believe my late wife Renee was my soul mate, so I don't grasp what it's like to meet your mate, much to Bella's chagrin. My daughter, Bella is multi-talented. Aro seems to think she is a shield. He, also, cannot read her mind. Jane and Alec's gifts do not affect her either. There is another ability I really can't explain. The only way to describe it is that she has always been extremely selfless; her need to make others happy has always outweighed her own desires. Others seem to pull that out of her without even realizing they are doing so. It can be to her own detriment though. She can feel when they are pulling her energy and has learned to shut it off, but it can be quite overwhelming for her.

"I have only wanted to protect my daughter. She is all I have. I can't hover, or I will run her off. She is already trying to find her own independence."

"She sounds like a wonderful and delightful girl. May I have the pleasure of meeting her as it seems eventually I may be her father-in-law?" At my words, Charlie threw his head back between his shoulders and closed his eyes. His forehead was crinkling, and eyebrows were furrowing as if he was warring with himself. He then took his large hand and swiped down his face before stroking his mustache. I think if the man were indeed human, his blood pressure would have shot through the roof and he may be in danger of having a heart attack or stroke. Once he could pull himself together, he spoke.

"Unfortunately Carlisle, she's not here. She is opening her own club in Portland." The two wolves standing on either side of Charlie smirked, and Lahote actually gave a little snicker. Charlie gave the boy a feral growl. I wasn't sure what I was missing. And it was apparent, Charlie wasn't willing to elaborate.

"She will be back Sunday night. When she returns, I will have a talk with her; however, I would appreciate it if you could keep her gifts a secret. Due to our position within the Volturi, if it were recognized, we are part of the North American Police force it could put her in danger. Granted, she has excellent bodyguards when she's out. Forks is our home, our safe haven; I don't want to have to watch her back here. She wanted the freedom to go to school and be a normal teenager. I want to be able to at least give her that."

"Say no more, Charlie. I understand. We do whatever it takes to make our children happy. Can I tell Jasper he can expect to see her in school next week?"

"Actually, Carlisle, do you mind if I meet the young man first?"

"By all means, Charlie. Why don't you come by tomorrow after they get home from school? You can meet all of my children then."

"I'd like that, Carlisle. I think this meeting is adjourned. Now, feel free to stay and enjoy yourself. If you are a drinking or smoking man, there is a selection of liquor downstairs. There is also a cigar bar if you wish to partake," Charlie said as he stood. To tell you the truth, I wasn't aware vampires could partake of such human vices.

"Charlie, I don't mean to put you on the spot, as I am sure you have a certain loyalty to the Volturi, but…"

"Dr. Cullen, I am loyal to no one but my daughter. I did what I needed to do to ensure the welfare of my daughter and the town of Forks as this is my home. What exactly are you getting at?" Charlie asked me, and it was the first time I could see why he held the position he did. He could be menacing if need be. I could indeed see the truth in his words.

"Well, Aro has a certain reputation. I left Volterra over two centuries ago because it wasn't the life I wanted, and I wanted to pursue medical school. When I spoke with Aro today, he seemed—how should I say—put out, that he hadn't heard the Major was now a part of my family. He was also intrigued by the fact that I now have three gifted vampires in my presence." The Chief sat down and seemed to ponder this for a moment. He spoke to the young men I assume were his bodyguards in a language I recognized but did not understand. It was native Quileute.

"I have to tell you, I'm not surprised by this. I'm also sorry to say, it was I, who informed Aro of Mary Alice and the Major. I can only apologize for putting you on target. I assumed Aro knew. You are under my jurisdiction now. As a citizen of Forks, you have my word, you and your family are now under my protection, which includes the Quileute tribe." Charlie then extended his hand.

"Charlie, what can I say? Thank you, seems too insignificant." I said as I took his offered hand. He then placed his free hand over our adjoining hands.

"Well, it seems our families will soon be merging. Plus, Carlisle, I can sense you are a good man deep down, even if you wish to give in to your true nature." I stood there with my mouth agape. Charlie winked at me.

"It's a cop thing. Call it a…gift," he said with a smirk. "Now, let's go let that bad boy you harbor out of its cage," he said then threw his head back in laughter.

"Actually, Charlie, I think I will. Thank you for your hospitality." Charlie then reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a box of cigars, opened it and offered it to me. What the hell, it's not like I can get cancer. As soon as I chose one, Charlie was ready to cut the end for me. He then took out a lighter as he clapped me on the shoulder and lit my cigar.

"Now come on, let's go have some fun." Before leading me to a private elevator, he opened the drapes behind where I was sitting. It exposed a massive dance club. I looked down over the bodies dancing and drinking. I felt this was what I've been looking for in my otherwise dull life.

He then nodded to the shifters. They walked over to the plate-glass window, as we descended in the glass-enclosed elevator. The music vibrated the glass as we descended.

Once the elevator doors opened, it was as if everything came to life for me. Charlie and I walked over to the bar. Charlie greeted many of his patrons and seemed to be quite the ladies' man. I then saw him have a look of concern on his face as he approached a young man.

"Riley, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Bella in Portland?"

"I waited for her, and she never showed. I thought she didn't need my help after all. I was going to catch a ride with a friend tomorrow, late morning, early afternoon to be there in time for the opening," Riley replied.

"Riley, this is Dr. Cullen. Carlisle, this is the talented young tattoo artist I told you about. Riley Biers."

"Riley, a pleasure to meet you. Your work is fascinating. Someone I am close to might be interested," I told him, thinking of Jasper. Jasper was always so self-conscious about his scars. It would be interesting to see if tattoos could cover them. Many humans use tattoos to cover bullet and stab wounds. This could raise his self-esteem.

"Well, here's my card, have them call me. Right now, though, it seems I'm only available Sunday through Wednesday. I have a bartending job Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays," Riley said with a wink to Charlie. Charlie only gave him a smirk. "I'll go give Bella a call now and make sure she's okay Charlie," Riley said before giving me a nod and heading towards the door.

"CHARLIE!" Three beautiful vampiresses called out and ran over to Charlie.

"Charlie, you have to come to join us," one of the girls said as she flung herself around Charlie's neck. Charlie caught the girl around her waist as the other two posed next to him with one on each shoulder.

"Ladies," Charlie said giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. "I'm with a friend right now," Charlie said looking over to me while placing his hand low on the back of one of the ladies.

"No, no, Charlie. Go right ahead. I'm taking in the sights. I'll get a drink and enjoy myself," I told him. He winked at me before tucking one woman to his side and wrapping his arm around the shoulders of another. The third was clinging onto his belt loop as the four of them went to the dance floor.

I sat on the barstool, sipping on a Macallan Scotch and watching Charlie as he danced, grinding on one woman as he plunged his tongue into the mouth of another over the first woman's shoulder, while another was pressed against his back and wishing this was my life.

After finishing my drink and smoking half my cigar, I made my way home. As I made my way to the door, I looked up at the office and waived to the two wolves that were looking over the club, and made my exit.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**JASPER**

After returning home from my hunt with the one-hundred-year-old virgin, and me trying to restrain myself from ripping his penis off, I entered the house and noticed Carlisle was not home. I went up to my room, and Alice was sitting in the chair in my room Indian style.

"I'd rather be alone if you don't mind Alice," I told her, taking off my shirt to get ready to take a shower.

"I've seen her, Jazz. Well, not all of her. I can't see her face. Trust me, what I have seen, I wish I could bleach my brain and unsee it," Alice said seeming quite distressed. I gave my little pixie sister a soft smile.

"What exactly did you see, Alice?"

"I saw the two of you together." If she could, I'm sure Alice would be blushing right now. "But the only part I could see was that you and your mate were…" her face contorted, "… her leg was wrapped around you, and there is a tattoo of a cobra on her upper thigh."

"So, it is Bella, then. And she is human."

"I didn't say that, Jazz."

"Well, it's not like a vampire can have a tattoo."

Alice looked defeated. "I—I don't know what to say Jazz, I'm more confused than ever because the woman I saw was a vampire. When I try to get a vision of you or Bella, I only get static. I'm sorry, Jazz," Alice looked like she could cry.

"It's okay, sis. At least I still have you, my best friend. Now get out of my room so I can take a shower." Alice gave me a big smile, uncrossed her short little legs and skipped to me. I bent down so she could wrap her arms around my neck for a hug and even then she still had to stand on her toes.

When I met Alice all those years ago, she was the breath of fresh air I was looking for. She thought the vision of her and me she saw meant we were supposed to be mates. Once I convinced her, she was not my mate; we became best friends.

Alice has visions of the future, based on a decision that is made, but she doesn't always interpret them correctly. I feel the family makes far too many decisions based on Alice's visions. I don't take as much stock in them until I'm able to interpret what they mean.

After my shower, I dried myself and wrapped a towel around my waist. I took another towel and began towel drying my hair. I then noticed the smell of cigar smoke coming from my room. I entered my room and saw Carlisle, sitting, legs crossed at the knee, in the chair Alice had previously occupied.

I gave him a curious look as I projected my curiosity.

"I've come from a meeting with Bella's father," Carlisle said as he ran his hand through his golden blond hair.

"How is she, Carlisle? Will I get to see her again? Please tell me she hasn't rejected me?" Carlisle only held up his hand as I bombarded him with questions.

"I didn't see the young lady in person. Though I saw quite a few pictures of her, and I must say, she is quite a beautiful girl. According to her father, she came home quite upset by the interaction between you and your siblings. He said she seems to have quite a reaction to you." I was picking up deceit coming from him. I wasn't sure if it was from what he said, or what he was about to tell me as he seemed hesitant to continue.

"She wasn't sure how to interpret what she was feeling for you, so she left town to think through her feelings," he said looking down at the floor. He then stood up to exit the room. As he passed, I could smell the cigar smoke and was that _alcohol_ coming from him?

"Geez, Carlisle. Where did you meet him, in a bar?"

"A nightclub actually," he grinned a devilish smile, and I could feel a sense of pride coming from him as he did. His smile suddenly turned into a frown as he looked at the scars on my bare chest and arms. I felt self-conscious and placed the towel I'd been drying my hair with around my neck so it hid a considerable portion of my chest.

"Oh son, I don't care about your scars. They reminded me, I have something for you. I thought it might help." He then reached into his pocket and retrieved a business card and handed it to me.

**Tattoo's by Riley**

**Specializing in Vampiric Tattooing**

"Where'd you get this?" I asked as I flipped the card over and saw the phone number and website address on the back.

"At the nightclub. I met the young man. He's quite a talented artist. I happened to see some of his work."

"And Bella's father was at this nightclub?" I didn't understand.

"Umm, yes. He owns it actually." I could feel even more deceit.

"Carlisle, what aren't you telling me?"

"Please, Jasper. Don't ask me to tell you any more. It's not my story to tell." He turned to leave, and I grabbed his arm. He looked down at my hand on his arm, then sadly lifted his eyes back to mine. He was holding something back, but I wouldn't push him.

"Will you at least tell me the name of the club?"

"It's a private club. I assume you would need someone to get you in," he seemed to ponder on something. Then a smile spread on his face. "I guess drinking alcohol can alter the brain function of a vampire," he said with a chuckle. "Bella's father, Charlie Swan, is coming over to meet the family tomorrow after school. You can inquire then about admission.

"Will I see her again, Carlisle?"

"Her father assured me she would be back in school on Monday," he said with a soft smile before exiting the room. This gave my long dead heart a little jolt.

I went over to my dresser, pulled out a pair of sweatpants, put them on, then laid on my bed with my arms folded behind my head. My brain danced with images of my precious Bella.

Her smile, her deep brown doe eyes; the way the specks of green and gold lit up her eyes when she smiled. Her luscious and full red lips. Her sweet heart-shaped face; her soft, creamy thighs and the little hint of a tattoo…

I then sprang straight up in the bed.

"OH, THANK GOD!" I heard Edward exclaim from his room.

"Fuck you, Prude!"

"Language," I heard Esme call out.

"Sorry, Ma!" Came from Emmett. Everyone's laughter sprang up throughout the house.

I jumped off my bed and went over to the dresser. I grabbed the business card I'd placed there when I put on my sweats. I then went over to my computer and pulled up the website on the back. As I scrolled through the gallery of his work, there was a link to specialized art. Once I clicked on the link, I saw it was password protected. I became frustrated. I looked at the card again. It was then I noticed it in the corner. If it weren't for vampire sight enhancement, I would have missed it. In the smallest writing possible was a password. This kid was smart.

Once I entered the password, a list of pictures came up. I noticed none of the photos showed the recipient's faces, only the artist's work. I clicked through a few of them, including one of a man's wrist with the Volturi crest, before quickly moving on. I stopped and took a closer look on the ones that showed full sleeve and chest art. Then I saw a thumbnail of what looked like a woman's thigh. I clicked the thumbnail and a full picture, showing the woman's leg, hip, and ass, with her mound cupped by her hands. It was the only one of a woman there.

"ALICE!" I called out as I couldn't take my eyes off the laptop screen. Everyone was at my door in a flash. I looked at them all and shook my head. There was absolutely no privacy in this house.

"Alice, is this what you saw in your vision?" Alice flitted over to my desk and stood behind me looking over my shoulder.

"YES! That's it exactly. How'd you find it?" Everyone was now breaking their necks to enter my room to see what we were looking at.

"WHOA! Is that Bella?" Emmett asked?

"I don't think so Em. Everyone under this link is a vampire," I told him.

"I don't know Jazzman. I can imagine that smoking hot body under that skirt and boots." Rose rewarded Emmett for that comment with a slap to the back of the head.

"Jesus Rose! I may very well need to use my brain one of these days." I looked back in time to see Rosalie roll her eyes while Emmett rubbed the back of his head.

"I highly doubt it," Edward muttered.

"So how did you find this website?" Rosalie asked.

"Carlisle brought me a card," I said as I continued to click through the other thumbnails.

"Where'd you get it, Carlisle?" Edward asked. Carlisle didn't respond, but there was a gasp by Edward as he'd apparently read Carlisle's mind.

"You were at a nightclub?" Edward asked. Everyone's eyes went to Carlisle.

"Okay, everyone, out of my room," I huffed.

"Wait, click on that one again?" Emmett asked as his hand came up to stop me from closing my laptop. "Is that the Volturi Crest?" Emmett then reached over and enlarged the picture. It was then he took over my laptop as everyone else filed out of my room. "So, are you going to do it?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied. He then clicked back on the picture of the girl with the cobra tattoo.

"Man, that chick is hot!" Em said looking like a little kid in a candy store, complete with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. I then got up to get my cell phone to make the phone call.

"You gonna call him?"

"Um, Jasper he said he's not available on weekends. He works as a bartender at another club in Port…" Carlisle started but then cut off his words.

"Carlisle, what exactly are you hiding? All I'm getting is you reciting medical terms." Edward asked exasperatingly.

"Edward, while you can't seem to help yourself, there are things that require a little privacy if you don't mind. At any rate, Jasper, I would wait and call him on Sunday."

I then tried to whisper to Emmett even though I knew it was useless. Sometimes vampiric hearing ability was a total nuisance.

"Alice said she had a vision of this leg wrapped around me while we were…" I trailed off as I clicked on the picture of cobra girl again.

"Man, Jazz. You are so lucky. You think I could get Rosie…"

"HELL NO, EMMETT! I'm not desecrating my body for your sick fantasy."

"Awww, Rosie. How is that a sick fant…" I got up and closed my door after Emmett left to make my room as soundproof as possible. I went back to my desk and sat in front of the laptop again.

"Bella," I said her name out loud as I traced my finger over the picture of the tattoo. While I was not sure if it was her, I knew what my soul felt. I could only hope the two women were one and the same.

It would soon be time to get ready for school. Today was Friday, thank God. I have to make it through today. It would be hard, but if I could manage to make it through the weekend, on Monday I would see my angel again.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**CHARLIE**

Before the club closed, Riley came to me before leaving and said he'd spoken with Bella and she was fine. Jimmy and Larry were there, and he could hear Vicky's mouth in the background. So I had no doubt that Bella was safe. I won't become a helicopter Dad. When she was ready, she'd come talk to me.

After closing up, I headed home with Analisa and her friends. This was the first time in a long time, I've had the house to myself. I love Bella with my whole being, but maybe her finding her mate isn't such a bad thing.

There may not be a mate out there for me, after losing my wife Renée, but until I find her, I'm happy playing the field. Tonight, my crop yielded trifold.

While laying in bed after having fantastic sex with a trio of beautiful women, my phone rang. I reached over Trina, or was it Tracy…? to retrieve my phone from the nightstand and saw it was Aro. I got out of bed and walked out of my bedroom before answering the phone.

"I'm not at liberty to speak with you right now, can I call you back in a few hours, once I'm alone? By the way, I have a meeting with our mutual friend this afternoon." I spoke into the phone, without giving away who I was talking to. Aro gave me a maniacal cackle.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, what am I to do with you? By all means, speak with you soon," he then disconnected the call. I checked my phone and saw it was noon. That gave me time for me and the girls to get a shower and get them home before meeting with Carlisle and his family.

While driving the girls back to Seattle, Bella called.

"Hi, Charlie, how was last night?"

"Hello, Bella. I'm so glad you called. It worried me after not hearing from you, so I had Riley call to make sure you were okay."

"Hi, Bella!" Analisa spoke so Bella could hear.

"Hey, Ana. Sorry, Charlie, I didn't know you had company. I can call you back later."

"Who's Bella?" one of the other girls asked in the backseat.

"Oh I see, when the cat's away, the mice will play. Sometimes, Charlie, you are disgusting." Bella said in an exasperated tone.

"Baby girl, is that any way to speak to your father?" I said with a chuckle. I looked in the rearview mirror of Bella's Mustang and the girl who spoke, rightfully cupped her hand over her mouth.

"When my dad is a disgusting man-whore? Uh, yeah! I'll call you later," she spat.

"BELLA, WAIT! Let me call you back, honey. I'm meeting with Dr. Cullen and his family in about an hour," I told her.

"Oh, really?" she said with trepidation.

"Bella your safety is number one. So I arranged a meeting with him last night. After talking with him and getting to know a little about him and the young man, he invited me to meet his entire family," I told her.

"Dad, I'm not sure that's a good idea. Please call me back once you are alone so we can speak freely, before you meet with them," Bella said in a pleading tone.

"Okay, honey. Let me drop the girls home, and I'll call you back. Love you, honey."

"Love you too, Daddy. Bye, Ana and Ana's friend."

"BYE, BELLA," all three girls sing-songed and then giggled.

"CHARLIE, YOU ARE DISGUSTING! UUUHHHHG!" She said before disconnecting the call.

"Girls, if you wish to spend time with me in the future, you will be wise to never interrupt me when I'm on the phone. Especially when I'm on the phone with my daughter! Have I made myself clear? Analisa, you should know better." I spoke to them with full authority. Analisa stuck out her perfectly pouty lip and hung her head. The two in the back looked scared as they should be. When I got the girls to their apartment, Analisa hesitated while the other two quickly got out of the car. Before Analisa got out, I lifted her chin and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"I'm sorry for being so sharp with you and your friends, but you must understand how I am about my daughter," I told her. She gave me a soft smile and nodded her head. She was a cute little strawberry blonde that was turned when she was twenty-five by a cruel and sadistic vampire. Bella and I helped her out after ending her sire, and she and Bella became friends. I was instantly attracted to her but was afraid to start anything with her at first because of her age. It was she who initiated our 'friends with benefits' status. So from time to time, we would satisfy each other's 'itch'. She is bi-sexual and doesn't mind 'playing' with others, so we get together and have fun from time to time. I really liked the girl, but I would not tolerate any form of disrespect when it came to my daughter.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I love Bella like a sister. I would never disrespect her," I mentally cringed at her words. Her loving Bella like a sister made me sound incestuous.

"I appreciate it, sweetie. Next time make sure your friends are aware, okay?" I asked her while cupping her chin in my hand. She rewarded me with a bright smile before reaching over the center console and throwing her arms around my neck for a hug.

"Okay, babe. Will I see you tonight?"

"I'm not sure, I may go visit Bella's club tonight," I told her. She bounced in the seat, and her perfect double d breasts were bouncing in my face. I love motorboating those things.

"OOOOOH! Charlie babe, can I come?" She asked in her melodic voice. I wanted to tell her I'd be happy if she'd cum all over my face.

"Maybe next time, sweetie. I want to support Bella tonight, okay?" She then pushed her tongue into my mouth, and I almost gave in.

"Okay, babe, see you next week then?"

"You bet your sweet ass," I said as I kissed her again and squeezed her sweet plump ass before she got out of the car and went upstairs with her friends. I watched that ass as it ascended the stairs before going into her apartment. I groaned as my dick was now unimaginably hard. I had to try to will it flaccid again. Imagining Marcus in a pink polka-dot bikini seemed to do the trick.

I was now in a mindset to talk to Bella. While driving back to Forks, I called my baby girl again. She was staying in a little studio apartment above the club. I knew she wanted to exert her independence from me. She has been eighteen-years-old for the last fifty years after all. I made sure she had the perfect location and the best people in place to look after her while she did what made her happy.

It's not like I didn't grasp she would want to leave the nest at some point. But we were the only family we had. Even as a human child, she was always smart and resourceful. Neither her mother nor I were the best cooks, so by the time Bella was ten-years-old, she made meals for us.

During our travels, she wanted to experience things she may not have had the chance to had she been human, and out of sheer boredom, she took different classes. Yoga, Pilates, and anything her previously klutzy human body may not have been able to handle. She heard about a pole dancing for fitness class from one of the other instructors where she was taking non-credit community school classes. Out of all the classes she took, this was the one she enjoyed the most and was most excited about. When Bella told me she wanted to open a Burlesque-style strip club, I came as close to a heart attack as a vampire could have. Knowing Bella as well as I did, I couldn't very well tell her no. She would have gone behind my back and did it, anyway. Like I'm sure she did when she asked me about getting a tattoo.

"All done with your fuck fest and able to give your only daughter some attention?" Bella spat on the phone as soon as she picked up.

"Bella, I will not tolerate that kind of language from you, young lady. I would never blatantly disrespect you, nor would I allow anyone else to. I thoroughly chastised the girls for speaking out of turn, and now I am apologizing to you. But Bella, I am a grown man and have an eternity to explore my options as you do. Why don't you cut your old man a little slack?"

"The operative word there is old. Dad, if Analisa makes you happy, I'm happy for you. Why don't you two settle down and you stop running around with all the random girls?"

"I will not discuss my sex life with you, Bella. Now, why don't you tell me why you don't think it's a good idea for me to meet with this coven?"

"I'm not saying you should or shouldn't. I would like to know their deal as much as you. One of them is a mind-reader like Aro. From what I can gather, he doesn't need to touch you as Aro does though. The Major…he did something to me when he touched me. I—I—I can't explain what happened. One minute I'm standing there him kissing my hand and the next…" she was panicking all over again. I could tell in her voice.

"Baby girl, calm down and breathe. He didn't do anything intentional according to Dr. Cullen. He explained how the mating pull starts, and we think for the brief moment you were touching, the bond began to form, and you were giving him your true self and the electricity that happens upon your souls meeting for the first time may have short-circuited your gift. Carlisle said Jasper was so caught up in you, he doesn't understand what he saw. But tell me, baby, how do you feel about all of this?"

"Daddy, I'm miserable. My chest hurts like my heart is being ripped out. I don't think I can dance tonight. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about him, Dad. How is it possible I think I love him after only meeting him for all of two minutes?"

"Baby, I can't begin to imagine how you must feel, but I think it's absolutely as strong for him too. You two should talk as soon as possible. I think it may ease some of what you are feeling."

"Dad, he must think I'm a total spaz. I mean, I ran from him, Daddy. Well, mainly from that creepy brother of his. He's a jerk! You need to mind your thoughts around him. From what I can tell, none of them like his mind reading, especially Jasper."

"But he can't read your mind right?"

"Right, but how did you know?"

"It was a hunch, and their father pretty much confirmed it. The only one who saw your flash was Edward because he was so focused on you since he couldn't read your mind." Bella hummed giving thought to what I said.

"So, what did you think of Dr. Cullen?"

"Nice man, rather reserved, but from what I read of him, he doesn't want to be. He's got a little bad boy in him that is begging to get out. He envies those who can let loose and live a little. He thinks he has to live his life as others expect him to. I haven't met this Jasper yet, but I will tell you, I kinda wish Carlisle was your mate instead. I think you two would be perfect for each other."

"Charlie? You trying to play matchmaker again? Did you forget the other times you tried to set me up with someone? If I'm not mistaken, the first was Billy Black, Ephraim's grandson? Then there was Alec until you realized he was eternally fifteen-years-old. Then, there was Demetri, Laurant…"

"Okay, I get it."

"Charlie, I mean it. Butt out of this. Meet with them, get acquainted, then butt out."

"I said, I get it. I want you to be happy, baby girl."

"And I love you for it, but I have to figure this out for myself. I gotta go, I have a lot to do before tonight."

"I love you too, Bella. Is it okay if I come this weekend? I will have to step out when you get on stage. No way can I watch my baby take off her clothes."

"Umm, Dad, you remember me telling you I keep my clothes on, right? It's more burlesque than strip, for me anyway. I'm sure you would enjoy the V.I.P. private rooms, though. Remember, it's a strip club, not a brothel. I'd like to keep my license, please."

"Okay, baby, but _you_ remember it's actually _my_ license. Technically, you are not old enough to hold a liquor license," I said with a chuckle.

"Charlie, technically I'm sixty-eight years old," she said in a flat tone.

"Yes, but logistically you're only eighteen. So is that a yes? May I?"

"Of course, Charlie, I would love for you to come."

"If things go okay, can I bring my future son-in-law?"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Charlie, I don't want the first time I interact with him to be in a strip club." I chuckled.

"Burlesque club. So you see a future with him then?"

"I don't know, but I know I want to get to know him. I got scared," And there was my baby girl.

"OK, baby. Look I'm almost at the Cullens. I'll see you tonight."

"K, bye, Daddy."

"Bye, baby," I pressed the button on my Bluetooth to disconnect the call.

**~~TGWTCT~~**

I made the turnoff to the Cullen house—mansion. OH. MY. GOD! I thought our house was big, but this…this was _huge_. I guess with having a coven of seven, needing the extra space was a given. I parked the car in the huge circular driveway. As soon as I approach the steps, the door opened, and a beautiful young woman with caramel-colored hair and an angelic face greeted me.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm Charlie Swan. Your husband is expecting me," I said offering my hand.

"Oh, Mr. Swan, please call me Esme. It is a pleasure to meet you," she took my hand.

"The pleasure…" I said before bringing her delicate hand to my lips and kissing her hand. I then placed my other hand on top. "…is absolutely all mine. You certainly have a lovely home, Esme." If she could, I'm sure she would blush, the way she giggled and clutched her pearls.

"Carlisle was right, you certainly are a charming man. Won't you please come in? Can I get you something to eat or drink?" It was then I realized my human persona was indeed intact. It was something I rarely noticed anymore. It was now automatic whenever I approached an unfamiliar vampire. Now, having met them both, I would have to make sure my human persona remained at the forefront.

"That's very kind of you, Mrs. Cullen, but no thank you."

"Perhaps a Scotch, or a nice Cubano," I heard Carlisle as he made his way into the foyer. I then saw the man I met, dressed in a business suit last night but was now sporting designer jeans and a patterned button-down shirt with the sleeves turned up showing his forearms. A gold chain around his neck and a thick bracelet on his wrist. Not exactly the professional doctor I met last night. My facial expression must have shown my surprise because it was then I heard Esme giggle.

"I'm not sure what you did to my husband at your club, Mr. Swan, but I must say I love the changes," she said as Carlisle caught her around the waist and extended a hand to me.

"Charlie, welcome to our home. I see you've met my lovely wife, Esme. Now, how about that scotch, Macallan?"

"Don't mind if I do," I said as I followed him into the living room.

"The kids should be home soon. Have a seat, and I will get you that scotch. If you want that Cubano, we'll have to go up to my study. Esme won't let me smoke in here," he said, giving me a wink.

"As it should be, Carlisle. Happy wife, happy life," I said with a smirk and clap on his shoulder. "Lead the way." As we were making our way to the stairwell, the front door slammed open, and a handsome young man with shoulder-length blond hair slid to a stop coming from the foyer into the living room and looked around.

"Bella?" He called out. Carlisle looked confused

"Her—her—her car. It's—it's outside," he stammered looking panicked. I began to understand all the excitement.

"I'm sorry, I have Bella's car for the weekend. She took mine when she left. You must be Jasper. I'm Isabella's father, Charlie Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you, young man," I extended my right hand to him. Before taking it, he looked over my shoulder to Carlisle. I turned my head to match his gaze and saw Carlisle gave him a soft smile and a nod.

"My apologies, Mr. Swan," he said in a deep southern voice, very polite and military-like, as was his stance. "You must think me a lunatic the way I came in. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. How's Bella?"

"I assure you, Bella is well. Granted, she was a little shaken up by the whole misunderstanding yesterday. She wanted to take some time to think things through, which is Bella's way. She's a very level-headed young woman. She doesn't like to go into things blind and well, you made quite an impression on her. So, son, I would take that as a good thing." That seemed to relax Jasper quite a bit as he let out a deep unneeded breath he seemed to have been holding.

"So she hasn't rejected me then?" He said as he began to rub his chest with his fist as if he were in pain. This must be the same type of pain Bella mentioned.

"Are you okay, Jasper?" I asked as I looked back to Dr. Cullen.

"I'll be fine. I miss her so much. It may seem weird as I've only recently met her." I was now beginning to understand the mating pull. It was then the others filed into the house.

"Kids, please meet Mr. Charlie Swan, Isabella's father. Charlie, these are our other kids. Edward…" Ahh, this was the uptight prick Bella warned me about. I could tell he had an air of superiority about himself. He thinks he's better than everyone around him because of his…I cut that thought off there. No need for him to be aware, I know his ability. I could see the surprise on his face at that point before it returned to the scowl he had when he first entered.

"This is my youngest daughter, Alice…" She skipped over and offered her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Swan. Please tell Bella we're very sorry about yesterday and I hope she will still come shopping with me next week." A chuckle escaped me at her words.

"You sure you got the right girl, kid? Bella? Shopping?" The look on her face was as if I kicked her puppy.

"Oh, don't mind her. Alice thinks the sun won't shine again if she isn't in a mall. I'm Rosalie Hale. That clod over there is my twin brother, Jasper, whom you've already met. Please extend our apologies to Bella if we scared her. My brother Edward can be somewhat untrusting of strangers." The air I got from this woman was confident and strong, but there was mistrust as well. She was fiercely loyal to those she considered family. She loved her twin brother dearly, and if he were in love with Bella, then this woman would be fiercely protective of her.

"How are you doing that?" Edward spoke gruffly.

"Manners, Edward," Esme scolded her son. It was then I saw the motherly love Esme had for everyone in this room. As young as she was, she saw all of them as her children.

"That, right there. How is it you can tell everything about a person with one look at them?"

"Well, I'm an ex-cop. My job depended on me being able to read a person, see what to expect. But my question to you is how do you fathom what I'm doing? I haven't spoken a word to anyone except Alice. Is that what you did to my Bella? You assumed you knew what she was about before you ever got the chance to know her, you arrogant prick? _If you come anywhere near my daughter again, I will kill you. You sanctimonious, narcissistic ass. Think I'm playing with you, boy? Try me! I can kill you, and no one will ever find the body." _I said as I approached him speaking the last part in my mind for only him to hear. I was now standing to my full height which was about three inches taller than his scrawny 6'2" frame. I could tell my lips pulled back to expose my teeth as any vampire ready for the attack would. I had to be cautious with myself, at any moment I would morph into my full vampire self. I probably would have if it had not been for the big goofy kid that was standing next to Ms. Hale. He let out the most boisterous laugh I've ever heard. It was almost infectious.

"What's the matter, Eddie boy? You look like you pissed and shit yourself," he said as he continued doubled over in laughter. Mrs. Cullen slapped him on the back of the head.

"Language, Emmett. Mr. Swan, I have to apologize for my children's behavior. We raised them much better than what they are portraying today."

"Sorry, Ma!" Emmett said as he rubbed the back of his head, which I'm sure didn't hurt. It was an automatic response. It was then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took a quick look and saw it was Aro. I pressed the button for it to go to voicemail.

"Well, It's very nice to have met you all…" I quirked an eyebrow at Edward. I took two fingers and gave him the 'I'm watching you' motion. "…but I really must be going. I will apprise Bella of your concern for her. Carlisle, I'll have to take a raincheck on that scotch and cigar. Esme, thank you for your wonderful hospitality and one day soon, I will let you give me a tour of your lovely home. Jasper, I like you. I think you would make a wonderful boyfriend for my daughter. Why don't you come by the club one day next week, so we can have a sit-down?" I told him and handed him a V.I.P. card. I then kissed all the ladies on their cheek, before making my exit.

As soon as I felt I was a safe distance away from the mind reading prick, I pulled out my phone and called Aro back.

**~~TGWTCT~~**

"Chief Swan, I was thinking you were ignoring me," Aro spoke in a clipped tone.

"No, of course not, Aro. What's so important that you couldn't wait for me to call you?"

"Well, I've been discussing the situation with my brothers, and we think it's best if you and Isabella return to Volterra immediately."

"And what situation would warrant us leaving our home and coming to Volterra?"

"Well, Chief, you and Isabella are very valuable to us. We would need to evaluate Isabella's bond, now that she thinks she is mated. Once that has been verified, you both will be free to return to your home." I nodded my head listening to the garbage this man was spewing in my ear. He must think I'm Boo-Boo the Fool. If Isabella were to become the mate of the most powerful and feared vampire in the world, if they wanted to, they could bring him down. Once he got us there, he would try and bind us to him as I've heard he does to those who are there against their will. I have a feeling Aro encouraged all of his talented guards on us when we were there before, I can't be sure he tried with Chelsea and Demetri. But I'm certainly not blind. I may have scarcely been coming into my gift at the time, but my gift is now wide open. He must think he has something to counteract her shield.

"Well, as I said before. Isabella isn't here right now. Let me talk to her once she returns, and I will give you our answer."

"Are you not her father? She will do what you tell her to do," he snarled.

"Then you don't understand Isabella as well as you think you do. She is an adult both physically and mentally. I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. I can only suggest, as her father, what I think is best for her, but she will make up her own mind. I don't have a puppet, Aro, as many of your guards are. Again, I will talk to Isabella and give you our answer."

"Chief Swan, it wasn't exactly a request, but I will grant you this bit of leeway since you have been loyal to us thus far. I do expect to hear from you once you've spoken to Isabella." Then the call was disconnected. I immediately dialed Carlisle.

"Charlie, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Carlisle, are you somewhere the others can't hear?"

"Give me a moment, Charlie." I then heard a burst of air over the phone, he was apparently running to a secluded area. Seconds later he was back.

"I'm in my study, its soundproof and Edward and some of the others went for a hunt."

"Carlisle, you were right about Aro. He has summoned Isabella and me to Volterra."

"Chief, what are you going to do? You have to go," he said sounding fearful.

"No, I don't. What's he going to do if I don't? Kill us? I don't think so. I have some powerful friends that would like nothing more than to see that little man in a pyre of fire. No, I'm going to Isabella, so I guarantee she's safe."

"Let us help you, Chief. I'm not without allies of my own. If I know Aro as well as I think I do, that is what he's afraid of, that our combined families will bring him down."

"You may be right on that, Carlisle; although, wouldn't that be breaking his own law? He would be keeping a mated couple apart."

"That may be his point. Their bond hasn't been completed. If he could somehow break that bond…"

I interrupted him, "Which is exactly why he will never get his hands on Isabella. I'm afraid we won't be returning. As long as you and your family remain in Forks, you are still under the protection of the Quileute tribe. Once you leave the area, I can't help you."

"But she and Jasper…you can't keep them apart." I understood his concern.

"I have no intentions of it. But as I told Aro, you don't comprehend Isabella. I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. The only thing I can do is to protect her as I've always done. My house will be packed and emptied by tomorrow night. I will need to find someone to run my club in Seattle, then my business will be concluded in Forks for the time being. As long as I am with Isabella, then Aro and his tracker can't find us. I will be protected under her shield."

"Then you must let Jasper come with you."

"Carlisle, I would love nothing better than for him to come. Let me get Isabella used to the idea, and everything situated first. I promise I have no intentions of keeping them apart. I like the kid, and I'm anxious to hear his story."

"Then, Chief, would you allow me to run your club for you?"

"You, Carlisle? I didn't take you for the type," I told him with a chuckle.

"Yes me and the right people to assist me."

"Okay. I have to let you in on a little secret. I have multiple gifts as well. As I told your son, I can read the intent and nature of a person. I think it came from my training as a cop. I was the Police Commissioner for the State of Washington about fifty years ago. That is what I eluded to with Edward. You are a good and honorable man, Carlisle. Though you wish you had a little bad boy swag, and I think your wife would appreciate that too," Carlisle and I both gave a chuckle.

"Also your son, Jasper, started out as honorable as you did but also has a less than honorable past. He wants to get away from the moniker that has been placed on him, and he feels he's undeserving of love. My Isabella has brought out everything that is good in him. He doesn't trust many people, but the ones he does he is willing to put everything on the line for them. The timing is not quite right for them, but when it is, they will be a force to be reckoned with. Tell him I look forward to calling him my son-in-law one day. Get your people in place, and I will meet you at the club on Monday to go over everything you need. I have everything covered for the weekend."

"Thank you, Charlie. I promise I won't let you down. Let me make some calls and have everyone get into place. I have a little secret too, Alice is a seer. I will have her looking into the actions of the Volturi and keep you informed on their movements."

"Carlisle, I see you won't let me down. And though it was never my intention, it may be time to bring those fuckers down and put them in their places. Keep your family safe, and I will see you on Monday."

"Excellent, Chief, you too." I then disconnected the call and made the arrangements to have my house packed and shipped. I had mine and Bella's clothes packed and loaded in my Range Rover by nightfall. I would have Leah drive Bella's car and bring Jacob and Seth with her. They were the three of the Pack that was less needed for now. Jacob, though the rightful pack alpha, was too young at the moment to take on the responsibility. Seth was young, though loyal, and Leah had gone through a very painful breakup when Sam, who is the serving pack alpha, imprinted on her cousin Emily months before Sam and Leah's wedding. She needed time away, and this would give her the perfect opportunity.

The two-hundred fifty-mile trip had me arriving in Portland in under five hours. I was beyond amazed when I pulled up to the old warehouse I'd purchased. With the help of Sam's construction crew, they had transformed this place into an elegant Gentleman's Club; however, it was not limited to men, all were welcome to attend. Bella talked about expanding it to include an all-male review as well, but she wanted to see how this went first.

There were separate entrances for vampire and humans; vampires being at a higher level, behind one-way glass. The glass would keep out human eyes, but not vampiric enhanced sight. They had a separate bar on the higher level for both blood and liquor. Other shifter tribes I had encountered in our travels with spare members or members in the transition of their phase worked security for the vampire level. Only select vampires that were notorious for their control would be allowed on the human level and were issued plastic, embossed V.I.P. Gold access cards. I was still worried about this arrangement, but Bella assured me she had it under control.

When I finally laid my eyes on Bella, it took everything in me not to jump on stage, take my jacket off, wrap my baby girl up, haul her off that stage and ground her for the rest of eternity. The silver mesh that covered her torso looked like it was only held together by shimmering white swan feathers and barely covering her intimate parts. The Silver Swan, the name of her club, was positively depicted tonight, with the plume of swan feathers coming out of her rear end. She was currently walking around from table to table greeting her patrons, while other girls in varying stages of undress were either on stage performing or giving lap dances to patrons. When she spotted me, a huge grin appeared on her face. I gave her a soft smile and a nod. After she was done speaking with a table of patrons she flitted over to me.

"Charlie, you made it. What took you so long? I expected you here hours ago. You missed my show," she said as she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. We need to talk later. But for now, sweetheart, the place looks fantastic, and you look…like you need some clothes on, but amazing nonetheless. Wait! Is that a tattoo? BELLA!"

"Oh hush, it's there now. There's nothing you can do about it." I went to open my mouth to speak, but she placed a finger over my lips.

"And you will do nothing to Riley," she said with a quirk of an eyebrow. At that time, Leah made her way into the club. I'd dropped them at a hotel to get settled in until I could figure out where we were going to live. Bella gasped when she saw Leah.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Bella said as she hugged her friend.

"Well, somebody had to drive your car here. Sweet ride by the way." Bella looked at me curiously. I only mouthed 'later' and left it at that for the time being.

"How are you doing, baby girl, really?" I asked her, concerned because I noticed ever so often she would rub her chest and her facial expression would change as though she was in pain.

"I'm dealing with it, Dad, but it hurts. It's like my heart is being ripped out. Is he rejecting me, because I didn't acknowledge I was his mate?" I wrapped her up in my arms.

"Baby, he asked me the exact same thing. I have some things to tell you before you make the decision on what you want to do about him. Can we go somewhere and talk? I hate to pull you away from your job, but I think we need to get this over with," I told her. She nodded and told me to come upstairs to her loft. We walked to a door on the other side of the club and ascended two floors. She then unlocked a door to what was her loft apartment. It indeed reflected my Bella.

"I needed to change out of this anyway. You talk while I change." She went behind a Chinese style room divider and began changing. I told her all that had occurred since she left and the final conversation I had with Aro and Carlisle. When I finished, she ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck and began to sob.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You've had to move all because of me. I'll go to Italy…"

"Baby girl you will do no such thing. We are not going to live our lives in fear of anyone or anything. You are going to stay right here and do what makes you happy for a change. You are going to accept that young man…"

"But, Daddy, I can't do that now. I've put his life and his families life in danger as well. If I go to him now, he will only resent me."

"Bella, I can't make you do anything you don't want to do, but I won't let you go to Volterra. That, young lady, is an order as your coven leader. I've never done that before, but on this, I must insist. As long as you stay here. Now, whatever you do as far as your mate, I'll leave to your judgment. I won't dictate that part of your life. As far as everything else, we'll work it out together. Yes, we've got friends, but you and I are in this together, got it?" I said as I sat my baby on my lap and cradled her to my chest as I used to when she was a little girl. The only thing missing was I didn't have tears to dry from her cheek and trying to make her blow her nose.

"Now let me see this tattoo of yours," I coaxed her as I stood her up and turned her, so her leg was facing me.

"Dare I ask where the head goes?" She gave a snort of a laugh through her sobs.

"No, I don't think you want that info, Daddy." I shook my head. She was now a little more covered up. She was wearing what looked like a biker's outfit with a leather jacket over a leotard. Fishnet stockings with incredibly high-heeled, thigh-high, boots. I remembered when my daughter couldn't walk in flats on a flat surface without falling down, now she had on boots that made her 5'4" frame look tall and statuesque. Even though I stopped aging at 36, for the first time, I honestly felt like an old man.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**CARLISLE**

Given the information I received from Charlie Swan, I wasn't sure how much I could keep to myself any longer. I simply couldn't divulge this information to the entire family, but I needed to let my wife in on the fact we could be in danger. I also felt it was only right to let Jasper ascertain why the girl fled. I decided I would take him to the club tonight to talk with him. I also wanted to enlist the help of a few of his friends.

As I went up to his room, I could feel the melancholy he was projecting. I gave a tap on his door.

"I'm really not in the mood for company, Carlisle," he said from the other side of his door.

"Please, a minute of your time." He gave a sigh

"Come in," he finally said.

"I'd really like for you to come out with me tonight, son."

"I don't need a hunt, but thanks all the same."

"No, not a hunt. I'm going…_OUT,_" he sat up and gave me a curious look. I only nodded my head.

"Semi-Casual," I said to him pointedly. "Thirty minutes?"

"I'll be ready, Carlisle," he said with a smile, and I saw his mood lighten. I closed the door and headed to my room. On my way, Edward accosted me. I could only pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head.

"I can't identify what's happening to you, but I don't like it," he said with disdain in his voice. "You're going to that nightclub again, and taking Jasper, why?"

"I need to discuss things with him I don't want the rest of the family privy to, which includes you, Edward."

"Why are you hiding things from me?" I sighed and placed one hand on his shoulder

"Edward, the stars travel around the universe…" I waved my hand up towards the sky. "…as the planets align the galaxy; while the earth revolves around the sun," I said, tilting my gaze upward, before returning a deadpanned expression back to Edward. "Yet, none of it revolves around you," I said before clapping him on the shoulder a couple of times and walking off to my room.

As I walked into my room, Esme was sitting at her desk, going over design books. I walked over, moving her hair from one shoulder and kissed my mark on her neck. She leaned her head to allow me access.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You only do that when we're not making love if you feel I'm in danger," I said nothing but ran my tongue over the mark. I could smell her arousal as I did so. My nostrils flared. I then licked the shell of her ear and whispered so no one in hearing distance could hear.

"I have something rather urgent I need to discuss with you, Esme, would you like to join me for a shower?" I felt a smile spread on her face. I lifted her up over my shoulder in a fireman's carry. She squealed and giggled.

"I'm uncertain what's gotten into you lately, but if the club has anything to do with it, I say you go every night," she said as she continued to giggle. She reached her hand down and slapped my ass. I growled as my cock twitched in my pants.

Once in the bathroom, I sat Esme on the vanity and quickly stripped out of my shirt. I hung it on the back of the bathroom door as I would wear it again. I would have to talk to Alice about going shopping for me this weekend. I would need more appropriate clothes if I were now to run a nightclub.

I then turned on the shower to get the water hot and turned on a playlist from my iPod docking station. I then turned my attention to my wife after stripping down to my boxer briefs.

As I brought her into my arms, I kissed my mark on her neck. I stopped and whispered in her ear, telling her all I knew about The Swans, The Volturi, and what that meant for us. I told her I was quitting my job at the hospital to run the club for Charlie. That I was sending her, Emmett, and Rosalie to Denali for their safety. How I was keeping Alice and Edward here to fulfill their obligations for school as to not raise suspicion and that I needed Alice and her gift close by. I assured her on the nights the club was closed, I would come to see her in Alaska. She tensed a few times in my arms, tried to pull away, but I only pulled her close and held her tight. In the end, she asked no questions, made no rebuttals, she kissed me passionately.

As I returned her kiss, I quickly worked the buttons of her blouse. As I removed her bra, I brushed a thumb over her plump nipple with one hand as I worked the clasp with the other. She arched herself into my hand. Her hands made purchase in my hair, her nails scraping my scalp, making me groan and my cock twitch.

"I need to taste you, Esme," I told her as the scent of her arousal assaulted my olfactory senses and went straight to my dick. I quickly relieved her of her remaining clothes. After lavishing her with my tongue and bringing her to orgasm twice, I lifted her from her perch on the vanity and placed her in the shower.

Forty-five minutes and two rounds of shower sex later, I met Jasper in the living room. He dressed mostly in black. Black boot-cut jeans and a black leather vest with a red shirt and western-style bolo string tie with the Cullen Crest. Black gator-skin cowboy boots with a gold toe tip. I was wearing grey slacks and a vest that had a royal blue satin back. My shirt was silver with a royal blue pattern that matched the vest, and silver, snake-embossed, Doc Marten boots.

Jasper looked at his watch as I came to the landing upstairs and shook his head, indicating I was late. Esme walked with me to the banister in a satin ankle length bathrobe and damp hair. I shrugged my shoulders at the smirk Jasper was wearing. I kissed her again before descending the stairs to meet Jasper.

"You're giving me a complex, old man. No son wants to think of their parent's having a sex life," he said shaking his head. I threw my head back in laughter.

"Well, look at it like this, in most cases if your parents didn't have a sex life, you wouldn't exist," I told him as I threw an arm around his shoulders as we made our way to the door.

"Have a good time, boys," Esme giggled. Jasper groaned, apparently feeling the lust between her and myself.

"I think I need therapy," Edward growled from his room. I mentally gave him the finger which only caused him to growl more.

**~~TGWTCT~~**

Once we were in the car, and away from Edward's mental hearing, I started the conversation.

"Jasper, I would like for you to call your friends, Peter and Charlotte, to come and help me with a project. Charlie Swan has left town, and I offered to run his club while he's away," I told him cautiously. I was prepared for any negative emotions he may project while I was driving.

"WHAT! Why? Are they not coming back?" I was hit with curiosity, trepidation, self-loathing, and hatred. I'm sure the hate was still geared towards Edward.

"Son, please. Let me explain. Edward, however crude he came off, sensed something was off with the Swans. Charlie and Bella are not human. They are vampires with unique gifts."

"Carlisle, you said gifts; as in more than one?"

"Yes. Not only can they appear to be human, but Charlie can see the intent of a person's true nature. The first night he met me he could tell I was not happy in my role as the compassionate doctor, always doing the right thing. He sensed the bad boy in me clawing out of its cage. Bella, while having the same human-like gift, is also a shield which is why none of your gifts work on her…"

Jasper interrupted me, "Alice can, at least she got a glimpse." I briefly took my eyes off the road to look at him.

"When?" I asked.

"Last night, before we were looking at the tattoo artist's work. Alice saw me…in the throes of passion…with a vampire woman, but she could only see her leg, wrapped around me, and the leg had…"

"The Cobra Tattoo," we said simultaneously.

"It has to be Bella, Carlisle. You have to tell me where she is."

"Son, I don't know where she is. Charlie felt it was safer if he went to her so he could be under her shield." I had only given him half-truths, but I didn't want him going off half-cocked; however, as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I cringed. I knew I had revealed too much.

"Safer? So they're in danger?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, pulled the car off the road so I could turn and look at Jasper as I explained.

"Jasper, yes, they could be in danger, but it's not what you're thinking. Son, they are part of the Volturi. Actually, an extension of the Volturi. Charlie Swan is the Chief of Police of the Volturi-North America. They take care of the rogue nomad problem on this side of the world."

"So she's protected by the Volturi? Is that where they are? Are they in Volterra, Carlisle? Do they think I'm a threat to her?"

"Jasper, they are running from the Volturi. In an attempt to find out what was going on with his daughter, Charlie called Aro to find out as much about our family as possible. He inadvertently enlightened Aro that you are his daughter's mate and you are with my family." Jasper growled, now angry.

"And he couldn't talk to us first before calling Aro?"

"Jasper, look at it from his point of view. He has allies in the shifter tribe. He works for the Volturi. Charlie wasn't confident how to approach us, or if they can trust us. He arranged the meeting with me through Aro. Aro now sees our family as a threat. I never told him I added two new members to my coven. So now he feels I'm hiding the fact I have three gifted vampires in my coven instead of one. Adding Isabella, if the mating bond is completed, and by extension, Charlie…"

"And we could be powerful enough to bring down the Volturi," Jasper said completing my sentence. "All the more reason, I need to be with her. I can protect her."

"You can, Jasper, but you still need to give her time to understand all of this. Now come on, try to enjoy yourself tonight. We will know more on Monday when Charlie returns. I want to bring Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett in. Not only as security at the club but in case we as a family run into trouble. Jasper took a deep unneeded breath before letting it out.

"Carlisle, I can't. How do you expect me to enjoy myself when the woman I love is in danger? I need time to think," he said before he opened the car door and bolted from the car.

**JASPER**

I couldn't believe Carlisle kept all this from me. Edward and the rest of the family I understood, but from me? The one person who is now my entire world is in danger. Where is she? Is she's safe? The hole in my chest opened up even more. I dropped to my knees and clutched at my chest. My phone buzzed in my jeans as I went through my torment. I didn't bother to answer. I was sure it was only Carlisle, and I didn't want to talk to him right now.

Once I heard it chime with a voicemail, I pulled the phone out of my pocket and listened to the message.

"Stop throwin' yourself a pity party, fucker. Get off your Goddamned knees and call me back. Char and I will be there by morning. Call Garrett, tell him to pull his dick out of that electrified pussy he's shackin' up with and get his ass to Washington." I hit speed dial on my phone and called the annoying know-it-all fucker back.

"Are you done with your pity party yet?" Peter asked. I growled at the phone.

"My mate is in danger. You don't know what that's like," I say through gritted teeth. My chest constricts even more as I say the words.

"I don't know what that's like? _I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE? _ You arrogant piece of shit! Did I not spend an entire year staring into my Char's beautiful face, unsure if I would lose her in battle? Not being able to do a Goddamn thing to help her for fear of Maria only snatching her away from me, anyway? With your head so far up Maria's ass, I didn't know if Char would make the cut or if I would have to watch as you ripped her ass apart. So don't give me that shit, Major! You know I'm always here for you. Always have been and always will be. I owe you mine and my mate's life, but don't fuckin' insult me, by tellin' me I don't know what it's like!" Peter took a deep breath to calm down and center himself before continuing, "Now, I take it we ain't stayin' with the Brady Bunch. So, are we comin' to Forks, or are you openin' up the penthouse in Seattle?"

"Um, yeah. I'll go there tonight. Thanks, Pete and give Char my love. And what's this about Garrett and electrified pussy?" Peter cackles like a hyena.

"Garrett's shackin' up with one of the Succubi triplets. The walkin' electric chair."

"Kate Denali?"

"Yep, the one and only."

"Well, ain't that some shit!"

"Tell me about it. Have Garrett bring her. Char will want some company besides Vampire Malibu Barbie and the sideshow psychic Keebler Elf. Besides, she may come in handy. Anyway, stop frettin' like the bitch you are and get your raggedy ass together."

"What do you know, Peter?"

"Don't worry about what I know. You get your ass in gear. That little vixen's gonna need a strong man, not some golden piss-eyed, animal munchin', pussy. You ain't gotta hunt your food no more to get human blood. Talk to your future father-in-law. Oh, and keep your eye on the golden boy. He's got a vendetta against the little lady for some reason." That made the hackles on the back of my neck stand up and a growl rip from my chest.

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout. Stop worrying about where she is. She's covered, wherever she is. You need to keep your eye on a certain mind-rapin' freak. Now, I gotta go, see you late tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks for your help, Peter.

"I never tire of pullin' ya sorry ass out of the fire. At least this time, Char and I get a pretty little sister out of the deal. Bye fucker."

**CHARLIE**

It's now Monday morning. I left heading from Portland to Seattle. The night before, I purchased several prepaid phones and handed them out to Bell and her staff, after programming everyone's number into each other's phones. I held a few phones back to take with me to Seattle, to hand over to Sam and Paul, as well as Carlisle. He could decide who he felt needed the phones. In those, I only programmed my number. I didn't want unneeded calls going to Bella. I wasn't sure the lengths the Volturi would go to in order to track us down, but I wanted to cover all of our bases. I also brought Riley back with me as he had a couple of referrals for his tattoo business he wanted to meet with.

Once in Seattle, I would cover all of my loose ends with my other businesses. The bio-hazard disposal I could manage from anywhere using my laptop.

Calling Carlisle from my prepaid phone, I arranged to meet him at the club, since it was closed Sunday through Tuesday night. We needed to go over everything he needed as far as deliveries, staff, and payroll.

He introduced me to a couple that would help him run the club, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. I liked Peter instantly. He had a wit about him and could easily make me laugh, but I could also tell he was extremely loyal. Garrett Garrison and Kate Denali were an odd pair. Garrett with his shaggy hair and gruff beard, looked like he was stuck in the hippie era. Kate, with her straight blonde hair, parted down the middle; however, was quite possibly the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. Garrett eyed me carefully as I watched Kate. I don't know if they're mated so I wouldn't antagonize him by going after his woman. I learned he was turned during the Revolutionary war and is an excellent fighter. I think about taking him back to Portland with me. Carlisle, after catching me eyeing Kate, came up to whisper in my ear.

"She has two other sisters." My eyebrows raised in surprise. "They are the original Succubi triplets," he said discreetly with a smirk. I nodded my head, a huge grin plastered on my face.

Jasper was also with them. He was leaning against the bar, talking with Riley. I could tell he was disappointed that Bella did not accompany me. I sent him my regret, hoping he could feel it. He looked up at me, pushing his cowboy hat back with one finger so I could see his eyes.

"It's okay Chief, I can give her time. Please tell her I will never give up on her. When she's ready, I'll be there," he said with a soft smile, but I could feel the disappointment pouring out of him.

"Young man, when you're done there, come up to my office. I would like to hear your story," I told him.

Later, once we settled in my office, he took a deep breath and began his story.

"Well, sir, I was born in 1845 in Texas where I was raised. I joined the Confederate Army when I was 16-years old, by lying about my age. I rose through ranks quickly and by 19, promoted to Major, due to my charismatic personality. I was the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary." He then let out what sounded like a pained sigh. "Talking about Maria brings up bittersweet memories," He said before continuing with his story

"Maria, 'The Warlord of the South' changed me. She had been watching me take charge of my men and felt I could be of great use to her. My charismatic personality became my empathic ability during the change, and she put me in charge of her newborn army. I was in charge of training the newborns how to fight and to lead them into the battle for feeding territory and then disposing of them after their strength waned. They called me 'The God of War' because I was a ruthless killing machine." He inhaled an unnecessary breath before continuing.

"Maria told me she loved me. Though I know, she was not my mate, as she never allowed mated pairs in her ranks. I loved her all the same and would have done anything she asked of me.

"It wasn't until one newborn, in particular, tried to get close to me. Peter, was trying to make me loosen up. He was always good for a laugh with his wit and jokes," Jasper said, and I smiled at that. I could definitely see that about Peter.

"I grew to depend on him. He was a loyal friend and always had my back. After his newborn year, I kept him on as my second in command. I saw his love grow for one newborn, Charlotte; no matter how hard he tried to keep it under wraps. When her newborn strength waned, I was tasked to end her. Instead, I allowed the two of them to escape, as Maria would have destroyed them both. That turned out to be the best and worst decision of my life.

"I endured five long years of torture at the hands of Maria. Besides dismissing me from her bed, I endured torn off limbs, torturous bites, and starvation. Finally, Peter came back and rescued me from the endless torture. Telling me of a different way of living up North, so much better from the only thing I had known since waking up to this existence. I'd been lied to, manipulated, and abused. I fell into a depression, not wanting to live.

"Unable to go on feeding and feeling the emotions of my kills, I left Peter and Charlotte, wandering like a nomad for a time. Until one day I ducked into a diner to get out of the rain. There I met Alice. She told me I'd kept her waiting long enough. She was a cheerful little sprite and the ray of hope I'd been looking for. She tried to tell me we were mates. Once I convinced her we weren't, she asked me to come with her to meet a coven that didn't feed on humans. At that point, I had nothing else to lose. We've been with the Cullens ever since." Once he'd finished his tale, I had nothing but admiration for this young warrior.

"Son, thank you for sharing your story. I know you will make a fine mate for my little girl. Bella is strong and has a stubborn streak a mile long. She has a level head but tends to over think things. One other thing. Bella is as selfless as they come. She will sacrifice herself to protect the ones she loves. She has an ability that allows others to fulfill their desires. Others have tried to abuse that gift which can lead to her own detriment. So you will have to understand her apprehension. If you use her or hurt her in any way; I will track you down and end you. Am I understood?"

"Chief Swan, I assure you my only desire is to love Bella and protect her with my life. I would tear off my own arm, rather than hurt her in any way," Jasper told me. I could feel his sincerity.

It was now time for me to get back to Bella. I needed to break down her resolve so she could find her complete happiness.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**EDWARD**

I don't know what Carlisle is hiding. Whatever it is, Esme seems to know, because she is now guarding her thoughts as well.

I need to know what's going on. I know it has something to do with that human girl, Bella and her father. How Jasper can believe she's his mate, I don't understand. He had the nerve to threaten me over that insignificant human, and now he's brought in his heathen family, the Whitlocks.

I never understood why Carlisle even let Jasper into this family in the first place. He's a monster. He likes to think he and I are on the same level, because of my rebellious years away from the family, but I am nothing like him. I've seen in his mind, if only briefly, how he killed without conscience, both humans and vampires. It's all he thinks about. Once I hear and see the thoughts of his past flash in his head, I block out his thoughts.

I let everyone think I can't block their thoughts. That's my secret, while everyone seems to want to keep secrets. I can block whatever I don't want to hear; but why should I? It makes me superior to everyone else. Isabella is the only one I can't hear at all, and it frustrates me to no end!

Don't even get me started on the human girl's father. Who does he think he is to threaten me? Him in his flashy suit, like he's some gigolo playboy. I don't understand why Carlisle and Emmett didn't rip him apart, putting his human lips on their mates. Emmett threats Mike Newton on a daily basis for even looking at Rosalie.

Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett are packing to take a trip to Denali for an extended vacation, they told me. Alice and I went off to school as usual. Once I pull into the school parking lot, without deciding to do so, I take off for the forest surrounding the school. I make it back to the house as Carlisle and Jasper are leaving. My phone chimes with an incoming text.

_From A. Cullen_

_To: E. Masen Cullen_

_You need to get back to school. I don't know what you're up to, but you are making trouble for yourself. I'm calling Carlisle and telling him you're spying on him._

That fucking sneaky know-it-all pixie.

_From E. Masen Cullen _

_To: A. Cullen_

_You do, and that precious Porche of yours will be a heap of scrap metal._

I follow the car, staying far enough in the forest so I can see the car, but they can't see me. I continue to follow until they make it to Seattle. Once in the city, I keep my cover by ducking into alleys and around buildings, until they pull into an underground garage of a highrise building. There is no way for me to follow them, without them detecting me._ DAMN!_

I continue to watch the building. I then see Charlotte Whitlock arrive with Garrett and is that _KATE DENALI? _But where in the hell is that country bumpkin, Peter?

"I don't know what the fuck you are doin' here, Eddie boy, but you best run along like a good little boy on back to kindergarten," Peter said as he snuck up behind me. _WHAT THE FUCK!_ I'm a damn vampire. How the hell does he do that?

"I'll have you know, matriculating as much as we do, I've earned multiple degrees including a Doctorate," I tell the idiot. Peter rolls his eyes as if he's uninterested.

"Yeah, yet that tallywhacker of your is as untouched as a newborn baby. Now run along back to your sandbox before I tell Mommy and Daddy you're playing hooky from school," he says with a sneer. I turn to leave, but I see a Range Rover pull up in front of the building. A vampire with blond hair gets out of the passenger side, along with Charlie Swan exiting the driver side.

"What are you waitin' for, little boy? Get goin'," Peter growls. I duck back behind the buildings, the same route I came. Once I hit the forest, I pull out my phone.

"Aro Volturi, please."

**~~TGWTCT~~**

**ARO**

"Well, brothers, it seems young Edward Cullen has become disillusioned with his coven. It seems he has information to share in exchange for a place on the guard," I inform my brothers.

"And what would we want with him? His gift would be redundant," Marcus says with his usual disinterest.

"Besides, he's a self-important little twit. I give him two weeks before the others rip his self-righteous ass apart," Caius sneers.

"True, brother, but he seems to think his family has committed a crime, exposing themselves to humans, and he doesn't want to be implicated. Would you like to know the humans exposed to the existence of vampires?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell us anyway," Marcus says with a roll of his eyes.

"Charlie and Isabella Swan," I say with a laugh.

"I don't understand. They're not human, and they seem to be keeping to their cover," Caius says.

"Ahh, brother. It seems what young Edward doesn't realize is that the Swans, Cullens, and the Whitlocks have formed an alliance. Not only that, but our friend Carlisle has been hiding information about his coven. Did you know our dear friend has two new coven members? One is a seer and the other, it seems, is none other than Major Whitlock." Caius's eyes grow wide, and he opens his mouth to speak, but I hold up a finger to interrupt. "And according to her father, The Major has formed a mating bond with young Isabella."

"WHAT! The God of War? We can't let that happen. Isabella being a shield…if she combines forces with the Major, they will be unstoppable! Why are you only now informing us of this?" If Caius weren't a vampire, I'd swear he was having a panic attack. Marcus rolls his eyes and shakes his head at Caius's over-dramatics. I don't know why I'm not the sole ruler here. One is practically catatonic while the other flips his wig at every turn. He then reaches his hand out to me. I see young Isabella's gold thread tied faintly to the Major which means she has not accepted the bond. It confirms what Charlie told me.

"I know Marcus. Charlie already confirmed she's unsure of what to make of it and fled. I've asked for him to bring Isabella to Volterra to have the bond confirmed."

"And, why aren't they here?" Caius asks.

"He told me he wanted to wait to speak with Isabella first. He says he can't make her do what she doesn't want to do."

"Well, that's preposterous. He's not only her biological father but her coven leader. All he has to do is give the command," Caius says.

"As I told him; however, I think he was only stalling. His phone is no longer in service, and he hasn't returned my call as I've asked. I think we can safely say the Chief of Police has gone rogue. It also seems he's aligned himself with some pretty powerful allies and may try to overthrow us."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Prepare Demetri and the guards to bring them in for treason," Caius commands.

"Brother, you know as well as I do, Demetri is incapable of tracking Isabella. No other gifts work on her either. Do you really want to risk our guards, going after the Whitlocks? No, brother, that is where young Edward comes in. He can work from the inside, informing us of the whereabouts of young Miss Isabella Swan. Once we have her, we'll destroy the others."

"Wouldn't that risk bringing the wrath of the Major here?" Marcus asks.

"Possibly, as well as Charlie. We can then bind both to the throne, or they risk death. Isabella and her selflessness will willingly obey to keep her mate and father alive."

"It seems, as usual, you have worked out a plan without our input. I want no part," Marcus says and walks out of the audience chamber. I won't worry about Marcus. Though he may not agree, he would never betray me or the throne. I turn to my brother, Caius.

"So what do we do now?" He asks

"For now, we wait on a call from young Edward to keep us up on the activities of his coven as well as the Swans."

"We can trust him? You are sure?"

"We shall see, brother. We shall see."

**~~TGWTCT~~**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**CHARLIE**

It's been three months since we've left Forks for Portland and Bella has become reclusive. I've taken over operation of the club, and Bella barely performs anymore.

The club in Seattle is running like a well-oiled machine, thanks to Carlisle, though I still make weekly trips to Seattle to check up on things.

Carlisle tells me his son, Edward, has since left the family to whereabouts unknown. I'm concerned with this bit of information; however, Carlisle assures me this is not uncommon with Edward or other members of his coven. He says Rosalie and Emmett often take extended vacations to travel the world, and from time to time Edward needs time to himself. Being able to hear people's thoughts takes a toll on him, and he needs to be alone to quiet his mind. However, he is concerned because Alice can't see his future, meaning he isn't deciding what he will do or where he's going. He says Alice still sees the Volturi's resolve to have Isabella in Volterra; however, no decision has been made to move on it.

He also tells me he's worried about Jasper. Other than Riley coming over more frequently, he doesn't leave his room and doesn't communicate with anyone else in the coven.

I don't tell Carlisle about Isabella's state, yet. I don't know what ears are listening. It's time to take matters into my own hands. I love that little girl, but she has a stubborn streak. She knows what to do, but refuses to act on it.

I send a message to Peter Whitlock, whom I trust as a friend as much as Carlisle. After learning how he considers Jasper, a brother, I know I can trust him to do what he needs to.

_To: P Whitlock_

_From: The Chief_

_Pete, it's time._

In a couple of minutes, my phone chimes with an incoming message

_From: P. Whitlock_

_To: The Chief_

_With all due respect, 'bout time you get your head out of your heinie. I'm on it, need to know when and where._

I chuckle when I read it, and I quickly return the message informing him this weekend and the location. Now it's time to work on Bella.

**BELLA**

This club was my dream, and I wanted it so badly, now I just want to curl into a ball and die. If I could only make this hole in my chest go away, I could bring myself to run my own club. I can't even manage to leave my room.

My dad and my friends come by from time to time to check up on me. Dad purchased a house, with the help of Esme Cullen, for himself, Jacob, Seth, and Leah. It even seems like he is settling down. He's become really close with Seth and Leah's mom Sue Clearwater. Her husband, Harry, was friends with my dad before he died last year. With her coming to check on her son and daughter, Sue and Charlie became close. I don't really want to be around them, bringing everyone down, so I continue to live in my loft above the club.

I hear the footfalls up the stairs, before the tap on the door.

"Bells, honey? May I come in," Charlie says on the other side of the door.

"Sure, Charlie. Give me a minute." I get up from the sofa and slip on a Japanese kimono that was a gift from Toshiro, a vampire we met while traveling in Japan. He was somewhat smitten with me and often gave me gifts, including several kimono. They are gorgeous, and I like the feel of the silk against my marble skin. I go to the door and unlock it, then walk back to sit on the sofa.

"Hey, kiddo. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you feeling?" Charlie asked, even though, I know he knows the answer to that question. I don't answer. I only rub my chest where my cold dead heart feels ripped open.

"Baby, you know how to make it stop. Why don't you at least call him? It may help you decide if you will hear what he has to say."

"I can't, Daddy. I caused too much trouble for him and his family as it is," I tell him, as tears well up in my eyes that will never fall. Charlie gathers me in his arms, and I lay my head on his chest. He places his chin on top of my head.

"Sweet Pea, I know you are not at your best but do you think you will be up to performing this weekend? I have some investors coming by so we can talk about expanding. You don't have to talk with them, but I would really like them to see your show," Charlie says as his hand places smooth circles on my back.

"Yeah, Charlie. I think I can manage. This was my dream, and I'm sorry you have to do all the work," I tell him.

"Baby girl, your dreams are my dreams but, thank you, baby. Other than the obvious, are you okay? Have you been eating?"

"Oh yeah, but I'm almost out."

"Okay, honey, I'll send Vicky up with a week's worth of blood. Still, O neg?" I only nod my head.

"Have the girls here this evening, and we can go over the show and rehearsal," I tell Charlie after he kisses me on the forehead and gets up to leave.

"Honey, they haven't missed a rehearsal. You are the only one M.I.A.," he informs me. I duck my head.

"Don't worry, honey, I've got everything under control," Charlie says before closing the door to my apartment.

**JASPER**

I haven't left my room much. For one, I've gone back to human blood. Though not drinking directly from the source. Also, I have Riley over frequently to help me with a little project. I swear to God; I didn't know it would be this painful. It's almost as bad as receiving a bite.

"Don't be such a bitch," Riley says, and I want to rip the fucker's head off. I growl at him. He chuckles.

"I had a girl take it better than you," Riley informed me.

"Have you had many female clients? I ask hoping he will give me information on the girl with the cobra tattoo.

"Lot's of human females. I've only had one vampiress, but I'm not sure she counts," Riley says with a confused expression. I continue to look at him hoping he will elaborate. He remains silent.

"Well, who was it?" I ask, becoming exasperated.

"Jazz, man. Sorry, I don't divulge my client list. It's why I eliminate all faces on my website. You only know yours by the artwork when I put it up, no names, no faces," he says as he continues on with his work. After about another hour, I can't take it anymore. I need a break.

"Okay, okay. We can finish up next week. I have to work this weekend again, but I can come back and finish on Monday." I give him money for today's session, and he heads towards my door. As he opens the door, I see Peter standing there with his hand poised to knock. I scramble to put on a shirt.

"Whoa there, Major. That's some pretty nifty work. It really suits you," Peter says as he runs his hand down my bare arm. I flinch and pull back. Peter only chuckles.

"Ya think Charlotte will like that on me?" He asks.

"I don't know. Why don't ya ask her?" I say as I ease a shirt on over my stinging flesh.

"You've gone soft, Major. I remember when you could take the teeth of a vicious vampire like you're receiving a love tap," he says with a chuckle.

"Fuck you, asshole. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, I've got a little trip planned for the weekend. Thought you'd like to join me," Peter says with a look of anticipation marring his face.

"I don't know, Pete. I don't know how good of company I will be."

"Come on, Jasper. It's two days, Friday and Saturday. I've got some business to take care of during the day on Saturday, so we're going out on Friday night," he tells me looking hopeful.

"Out? Where?"

"Well, after helping Papa C. run the club, I thought I might invest in a little business of my own. I thought we could check the joint out on Friday night, so I'll know exactly what I'm getting into before I meet the owner on Saturday."

"That actually sounds like a good idea, Pete. Yeah, I'll come. What kind of place is it? What should I wear?"

"Well, from what I understand it's a pretty swanky joint. I might go for a nice suit, especially since it's a business meeting as well." I furrow my brow at Peter.

"A suit? You tryna get all hoity-toity on me, Pete? Since when do you own a suit?"

"Well, I do now, fucker. And I know you got one, with all them preppy ass clothes the little pixie tries to dress everybody in the Brady Bunch in. So ya in or not, fucker? Ya ungrateful bastard. I swear on my left nut, ya try to do somethin' nice for some fuckers…" Pete goes on a tangent.

"Okay, okay, asshole. What time should I be ready?"

"I'll be here to pick ya up around five PM Friday afternoon. We'll drive to Portland, check into the hotel, that will give us about an hour to get dressed and head out around ten PM. Now, I gotta run. I promised Charlotte I'd take her to see a museum exhibit this afternoon," Peter said then turned for the door.

"A museum? You?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Bite my ass, fucker," is all Peter says before slamming my door.

An hour later, Alice, the happy little pixie comes home from school. She's the only one still attending. She's the only one of us who really likes going. She's even made friends with some classmates: Jessica and Angela, They frequently hang out, going to the movies and her favorite pastime, shopping. Honestly, I'm pleased she's made friends.

"Oh, Jazz, I'm so happy for you," she squeals as she runs into my room and throws herself around me like a little rhesus monkey. I whence, my arms and neck are still tender.

"Oh, sorry, Jazzy," she giggles as I plant her feet back on the floor.

"What are you talkin' 'bout pixie?" I ask. I do not understand what's gotten her so excited.

"Oh, it's…umm, umm…oh, I know Peter is taking you on his little trip. I know you've been so down since Isa—_she_ left…" I grimaced at Alice's little slip. Whenever someone mentions her name, it feels like my heart is being ripped open all over again. Alice lifts her tiny hand and strokes my face.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I know it hurts. I hope your trip lifts your spirit. For now, though, you have to go shopping with me for a new suit," Alice says bouncing up and down on her toes like a little Mexican jumpin' bean.

"Alice, I have plenty of suits already I never wear," I tell the little hyper pixie.

"I know, but this needs to be special. Now come on, stop arguing and let's go," I know after 60 years of being around Alice, I may as well put my big boy boots on and roll with it.

Three hours later, with more bags than I care to even think about, we return home. I now have a new slim-cut black suit, with a blood red tie and pocket handkerchief set. I have to admit; I think this style of suit looks good on me. It shows off my well-toned arms and legs. I think it really complements the new me. I usually go along with Alice dressing me, however begrudgingly, but she has good taste, and the suit reflects that.

When Friday afternoon rolled around, Alice came to help me pack. It seemed Alice was packing more things than I would need for a weekend.

"Slow down pixie. You know I'm only going for two days, right?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Well, you never know what could happen. Better safe than sorry," she said, but I felt a little deceit coming from her and not for the first time since Peter mentioned the trip. Not only from Alice but Peter as well. Though with Peter, it could be some antics he has up his sleeve.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Alice?"

"Of course not, Jazz. But I do have a bad feeling about this trip," Alice says with a furrowed brow.

"Why, Ali-cat? Then maybe I shouldn't go?"

"NO! You have to go. Be careful and watch your surroundings. I have a feeling someone is watching," Alice says.

"Is it the Volturi?" she only shakes her head.

"I've been watching, and they haven't decided on anything. Just…just be careful, okay?"

"Of course, Alice. I always am," I say as I kiss her on the forehead. I could hear Peter's truck coming down the drive. Alice walked me to the door but hugged me like she would never see me again. When she let go, she had venom tears in her eyes.

"You're my best friend Jasper and remember, I love you and will always be here for you, no matter what," were Alice's final words before she took off back up the stairs. I wasn't sure what that was all about, but I felt the same about Alice. She had been my lifeline all these years. She, too, was my best friend and confidante and I loved her. I could have definitely seen us as companions if I didn't feel it would have been a disservice to both of us, knowing we weren't and never would be mates.

"You gonna stand there with your thumb up your ass, or are you gonna get in the car, fucker?" Leave it to Peter to ruin a special moment.

"You know fucker, I can always count on you to ruin even a wet dream," I told him, scowling as I got in the car.

"You know me, I aim to please. Now let's go bond like men, instead of playing house like pussies," he said as he spun tires in the gravel, pulling out of the driveway.

**~~TGWTCT~~**

At 8:30, thirty minutes earlier than planned, we arrive at The Nines Hotel in Downtown Portland. Peter pulls into valet parking, grabs our bags, and we go inside. Once at the front desk, Peter checks us in and we head up the elevator to what I now know is a 1 bedroom suite. Why I'm not sure, it's not like we have a need to sleep.

"What the hell's gotten into you, Pete? Usually, you don't go for this kind of bullshit opulence," I ask as I pick up one of the pillows from the sofa and toss it onto a chair, before sitting down.

"Well fuck you too, Major. Excuse the hell out of me for tryna show you a good time. Perhaps you'd rather take your sorry ass back down and pretend to sleep in the truck and wash your ass in a nearby creek. You debate on that while I go take a shower and get dressed, fucker," Peter mused as he grabbed his bag and went toward the shower.

For the first time in months, I don't feel the pain in my chest as strongly, and the tug is almost non-existent. Maybe I needed time to get away and relax.

Twenty-five minutes later, Peter came out of the shower, a towel wrapped low on his waist, and he was towel drying his hair.

"Get a move on asshat, I don't want to be late." I put the remote down on the coffee table. While waiting for the shower to be free, I turned on the TV and was channel surfing to pass the time. I'd already taken my clothes out of my bag and laid my suit out on the bed. As I passed Peter on my way into the bathroom, I purposely bumped him with my shoulder.

After I got out of the shower, I looked at my new tattooed body in the mirror over the vanity. I particularly like the one over where my long dead heart lay in my chest. It had taken the longest to complete and was the most painful. I hoped one day, the pain would be worth it.

As I got dressed, I thought it a shame to hide the art on my arms. So instead of wearing the suit jacket, I opted to roll my shirt sleeves up to below my elbows, so my forearms were visible. I buttoned my shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone, choosing not to wear a tie so everyone could see the tattoos on my neck. Looking in my toiletry bag, I saw Alice packed some hair products, and I used mousse to slick my honey blond curls back neatly.

Once I exited the room, I saw Peter sitting on the sofa dressed similarly to me, but with a tie and suit jacket on.

"Damn Pete, I didn't know you cleaned up so well," I told him with a smirk

"Touché, fucker, touché. Now let's get going, we're late for the show," he said as he headed for the door.

"Show? What show? I thought we were going to some ritzy club?"

"It is, now stop asking questions and let's go." I checked my pockets quickly to make sure I had my wallet, and we were out the door. Once we got downstairs, instead of taking his truck, there was a limo waiting for us.

"Geez, Pete. Suits and limos, what's this all about and what kind of club is this? I thought it would be something like the Chief's club."

"It's a burlesque club, basically a high-class strip joint," I rolled my eyes leave it to Peter to want to invest in a strip club.

"Charlotte's gonna have both our heads in a burlap bag when she finds out Peter. What the fuck?" I said, trying to run my fingers through my hair, forgetting about the mousse.

"Jasper, you must really think I'm stupid. Charlotte knows and trust me when I say, she was all for it when I told her about it and that I was bringing you with me," he said, and for the first time, I felt the honesty in the words he spoke. Still, something was going on that I couldn't quite put my finger on. With Alice's actions and now Peter sudden interest in club investments...

I was brought out of my thoughts when we pulled up to a warehouse-type building. My eyes widened at the name above the door, The Silver Swan.

The valet opened the door, and a vampire stepped up to the car. He was a nice-looking man, with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, dressed in a plain black suit with a black tight-fitting t-shirt that showed off his physique.

"Mr. Whitlock and Mr. Whitlock, welcome to the Silver Swan. I have your table waiting for you. I'm James and will be at your service." I looked at Peter, who adjusted the sleeves of his shirt from under his suit sleeves and followed James. I shook my head, slung my jacket over my shoulder and followed the two men.

The first thing I noticed upon walking in, was that it was a mixed crowd. Both male and female, human and vampire. Though most of the vampire were on a second level, behind what looked like shatterproof glass. There were only a few vampires on the first level where Peter and I sat, and they seemed to wear badges around their necks, much like backstage passes at a concert. James then thrust a badge into my hands.

"You must wear this at all times on this level. The owner already vouched for you. There is no touching of humans on this level, and if you wish to drink blood, you must do so at the bar on the second level. We will eject you and strip your V.I.P. status if there are any violations. Am I understood?" I nodded my understanding.

"Good, now what can I get you to drink?" James asked.

"Don Julio Tequila," I told him.

"Same, and make it a bottle service," Peter added.

"Sure thing, the waitress will be over with your drinks, please enjoy the show," James said as he stepped away. I was so overwhelmed with what I was hearing and seeing, it wasn't until he stepped away, I noticed we were sitting almost center stage. I then hear the song that's playing. The song was _"Ribcage"_ by Andy Black. I then see the girl sliding down the pole with one leg hooked around it. She was hanging upside down as she slinks down the pole.

Once she makes it down to the floor of the stage, the song is almost over.

**_Nothing in the cage of my ribcage_**

**_Got no heart to break, like it that way_**

**_Nothing in the cage of my ribcage_**

**_Emptiness is safe, keep it that way_**

It's not until she does a couple of flips and land in a split that I see it on her upper leg, The Cobra Tattoo, that my eyes move towards her face, it's her. It's Bella. As Bella stands up and takes her bow, I see a red-haired woman come out and whisper something in Bella's ear. Her expression is one of shock as she looks towards the crowd before her eyes land on me. She bites the corner of her lip and sends tingles down my spine. She then whispers something to the woman, and they walk off stage together. And the curtain comes down.

"Peter, that's her, that's Bella,"

"Ya don't say, Captain Obvious. She's the owner," Peter says, and my mouth hangs open like a fish out of water. I don't have time to say anything else because the music begins and my focus is again on the stage.

**_All my friends are heathens, take it slow (in the city, in the city)_**

**_Wait for them to ask you who you know_**

**_Please don't make any sudden moves_**

**_You don't know the half of the abuse_**

**_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_**

**_Wait for them to ask you who you know_**

**_Please don't make any sudden moves_**

**_You don't know the half of the abuse_**

The song begins, and the curtain comes up with no one on stage. Bella suddenly comes out dressed in a white corset and thong set. On the back of the corset, there are angel wings attached, and she wears a blonde wig and a halo. I look at her, and she's beautiful. I think she is an angel, but not because of her costume. She dances around the stage, doing a few rotations on the pole before she comes down. A few other girls come on to the stage, and they do a dance routine as the song continues to play. Suddenly the lights go down on stage.

When the lights come back up, the scene is no longer light, as you would imagine an angel in heaven, but dark with hues of purple and red. The girls dressed as angels look frightened as other women ascended the stage from the audience dressed as vampires of folklore. Their make-up was ghostly pale faces with blood red lip and fangs. They are wearing black and red corsets with matching boy-shorts and thigh-high boots. They appear to be attacking the angels.

Then Bella, in her true vampiric form, wearing an Akasha inspired costume, from the movie Queen of the Damned, complete with the gold metallic bra/necklace combo, a crown and fake fangs, appears to fly in from the rafters.

**_Welcome to the room of people_**

**_Who have rooms of people that they loved one day_**

**_Stocked away_**

**_Just because we check the guns at the door_**

**_Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_**

**_You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you_**

**_You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you_**

**_You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"_**

**_But after all, I've said, please don't forget_**

As Bella sashays her sexy ass across the stage, the vampire women appear to worship her while the angels fear her. Each of her vampire subjects chooses an angel and take them off stage as Bella does a few more routines on the pole. She is so graceful and beautiful, I can't take my eyes off her.

Once finished with her routine, all the women appear as vampires, with the former vampires now sporting blood stains on their mouths. They escort their new changelings from the stage to choose a victim to feed, led by their queen as she also needs to feed.

Each woman chooses a male victim in the audience and the Queen, Akasha, chooses me. I receive the most erotic lap dance I think I've ever had in my life. When I think about it, it's the only lap dance I've ever received. My cock is so hard and the urge to take her right here in this club and claim her entirely as mine is overwhelming.

The crescendo of the song finishes with one of Bella's hands on my shoulder and the other on the crown of my head as she pushes my head to the side while she is straddling my lap in the chair. She shows her fangs to the audience before she and the other women pretend to bite their victim's neck. The show lights go out as they make the bites.

"I've missed you, please meet me backstage," she whispers as she takes out a make-up tube and quickly dots my neck with red marks, plus ones on each side of her mouth before the lights come back up. She then places her forehead to mine.

Once the lights are back up, the audience gives them a standing ovation. I am too stunned and unable to move. I sit there in a daze. _What the fuck just happened?_

I'm brought out of my shock by a growl that comes from Peter, I look to him then look around to see what's got him so upset. He then leans over and whispers in my ear.

"We've got company. They're like fucking cockroaches, where there's one or two there's more in the woodworks." He then discreetly points up to the second level, where I see Edward, along with a couple of guards I recognize from the Volturi.

Peter then calls James over. They were whispering for a moment. Once James leaves the table, Peter then turns to me.

"Go, get her out of here. James will take you to an underground exit. Charlie will wait for you with a car. We've got this." James then comes back to the table. He and a dark-skinned vampire escort me backstage and to a door marked Swan.

"You've got five minutes, then we need to leave," the dark-skinned man says, who I've now been introduced to as Laurent. They are dressed identically. He has a leaner frame, but also a muscular build. He opens the door to allow me entrance while James is speaking into an earpiece.

I walk in to find Bella dressed in a silk kimono. She's taken off her headdress, but I can tell she's still wearing the metallic bra/necklace. She was pacing back and forth nervously and wringing her hands. She stops and turns toward me as I enter the room.

"Hi," is the only word I allow to escape her lips, before I dash over to her, gather her in my arms and kiss her with enough heat to start a fire.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I left," she tries to say, as my hand roams her body. I lift her up, and her legs instinctively wrapped around my waist. Her hand grips the hair at the nape of my neck. Once I'm able to break the kiss, our foreheads touch.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"I suspect your dad and my brother arranged it, but we don't have time to discuss this now. We have to get you out of here. My brother, Edward, is here with the Volturi," I tell her as I look into her beautiful doe eyes.

"Edward, that rat! I knew I should have ripped his ass apart when I had the chance," she says, and I can see the anger is building in her facial features. She was still too cute for words, like an angry kitten. "Let me grab…" she said, but I cut her off.

"No time, darlin'. Hang on tight," I told her with a wink. She gives me a smirk.

"You know, I am a vampire, I can run as fast as you," she tells me.

"I know, kitten, but now that I have you in my arms, I never intend to let you go again," I replied before kissing her on her nose. She gives me a smile before wrapping her arms around me and placing her face in my neck. Once I opened the door, James and Laurent gave me a nod, and we were off in a sprint down a corridor. We reach what looks like a trapdoor in the floor, which Laurent opens and climbs down a metal bar ladder. I place Bella on her feet and turn for her to climb on my back.

"Jasper," she whimpers.

"Sorry, darlin'. I told ya, I don't intend to let you go away from me again, ever. Now climb on," I dip down, and she uses my thigh for leverage and wraps her arms and legs around me again. I hitch her up to make sure she's secure before climbing down the ladder followed by James who secures the door. Once at the bottom, we travel down another narrow but short corridor and exit to an underground garage. Waiting for us is Charlie Swan, who is standing next to an armored BMW 750Li sedan. Once Bella sees her father, she scrambles down from my back and runs to him. He opens his arms, and she runs into his embrace. I give them a moment before I approach.

"Oh Daddy, they've come for us," Bella cries as she buries her face in his neck.

"I know, baby, but Jasper and his family are going to keep you safe," Charlie says to her but looks to me for assurance. I give him a simple nod.

"I swear it, Sir," I tell him with confidence. He then places her in the car as I see a few of the Quileute join him along with a few more vampires, some I recognize from my time in Maria's army. There is also Riley and the red-haired woman from the show. They both looked fierce. She looks much different now. I would hate to go against this woman. She now looks like a vicious warrior with her hair flying wild like rings of fire. James gives the woman a passionate kiss before climbing into the driver's seat, and Laurent gets into the passenger seat. Bella begins to panic as she sees her father is not joining her in the car.

"Daddy, no! You have to come with us. I need you, Daddy," she cries.

"No, baby, we will keep them off as long as we can to give you a chance to get to safety. It's Jasper's time to take care of you now. You be good to that young man, baby. I love you," Charlie says to his daughter. He then turned to me.

"I'm trusting you to take care of her, son." He says as he extends his hand and places his other hand on my shoulder.

"Sir, I assure you, I will protect her with my life." Peter then speeds up to the car and thrusts the hotel keycard in my hand.

"Get to the hotel, stay the night, then leave in the morning. If I'm not there by morning, there are instructions in the bag. Take care of her Major," Peter says before wrapping me in a brotherly hug. "Now get! They're coming," he says. I jump into the car and pull a crying Bella into my lap before the car speeds off.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**EDWARD**

Over the past few months, I'd been following The Chief back and forth to a house in Portland. I had yet to see the girl, Bella.

I saw he had a few of the Quileute boys and a girl with him. At first, I thought he was a dirty old man and sleeping with the young girl, but then an older Quileute woman joined them. It was then I realized; he was seeing this woman, and those were her children. I wasn't sure about the boys, but surely the girl was not one of the shifter wolves. I had not seen any of them shift, nor read thoughts of them shifting in their minds.

So this Charlie Swan is apparently friendly with the shifter tribe. He employed many of them at his club in Seattle and was sleeping with one of the women.

When I informed Aro and the Volturi of this information, they weren't surprised nor did they seem interested in The Chief. They were more interested in the girl, and more so that she was kept away from the Major. Why they worried about that heathen, I don't understand.

I also noticed he now owned a new club in Portland. This was some sort of Gentleman's club which catered to both humans and vampires. I'm abhorred that he would operate such a carnal place of business.

Then I heard them talking one day upstairs, in a room above the club which I realized now was an apartment. He was talking to his daughter about bringing in investors and wanting her to perform.

So, she was a common whore. Flaunting her body for the enjoyment of other men. Wonder what Jasper would think of her now? Oh, who am I kidding, he is as common as she is and would no doubt enjoy what she did. She apparently is not his mate though. No male vampire would allow his mate to flaunt herself for other men, human or vampire.

I now had the information I needed to secure my place beside Aro. The last piece was me overhearing Peter arranging for Jasper to travel with him to Portland for a night out. What surprised me was that Peter claimed to be investing in business there, and they were checking out a club in Portland. It couldn't be a coincidence, so I made the call.

**ALICE**

Fucking stupid, Edward. The only good outcome I can see in this whole mess he's created is that Isabella and Jasper will soon unite and that Edward will finally find his mate. Then he will leave everyone alone to live in peace. So I have no choice but to let this play out.

The saddest part is that I will no longer have my best friend by my side. Sure, they'll visit, and I will visit them, but I won't have my best friend and new little sister as I'd hoped.

The last thing I could do for my friend was to make sure he had the perfect suit to compliment his new tattoos. I hated he was always self-conscious about his scars. They were frightening to me at first. I saw how bad he felt when he felt my fear, so I learned to push my worries away.

I wanted him to look and feel like a model in the suit, but I know Jasper. You can only thrust so much style onto him. He will be Jasper no matter what. I already knew the tie and jacket would be put to the wayside, but at least he still had the option. When I looked into my vision, I saw, once he rolled up the sleeves and opened his collar, Bella would think his ink was beautiful and sexy. I had to giggle, and if I were human, I would blush right now.

Now I also understand why she is so blurry to me, and I only get glimpses of her. I can see her briefly in her vampire form. Apparently using both gifts, her human form and her shield make her harder for me to see her. It's only when she's in her vampire form, am I briefly able to see around her shield. I also get the feeling there's more to her shield, which is why the Volturi is so afraid of her and the Major becoming mates. I only see one positive outcome of this whole mess, I hope it will work.

**MARCUS**

(SIGH)

My brother's greed of gifts makes me ill. I know Aro means well, but it's sickening sometimes. I know many think after my dear Didyme left this earth, I've lost all caring and Aro bound me to the throne for his own selfish reason, but nothing could be further from the truth. It was I, in fact, that asked him to do so.

I know I shouldn't want to go on without her, and some days I question my own judgment, but I love seeing the formation of new bonds, especially the bonds of the newly mated. It reminds me of what I had with my dear mate.

So when I see such strong bonds or the potential for such, and that bond is being threatened, like the one I see forming between young Isabella and the Major, I must step in.

I still remember the day that delightful girl first stepped into the Citadel, nearly fifty years ago. It was the first time someone lifted my spirit as my Didyme used to. The only other time I've been so fascinated by a guest, was when Carlisle first came to us centuries earlier.

I've only heard the negative surrounding the Major, but if he has captured the heart, and is fated to be the mate of such a marvelous child as Isabella, then I must meet him in person.

So I've taken leave from the castle and Citadel, which I haven't done in a millennia, so no one should begrudge me this opportunity.

Once Aro received the call from that imbecile, Edward, that he'd located the Chief and his daughter, I volunteered to take the lead when Aro sent the guards out to apprehend them.

I must say, I was quite entertained by Isabella's little performance, and also a bit ashamed that I enjoyed it so. I have to remember the times we now live in. Not being away from the Citadel in such a long time, I forgot how free women are with their bodies now. Isabella being so scantily dressed made me want to take off my robe to cover her body, snatch her off that stage, and place her across my knee. I was able to suppress that urge and enjoy the show for what it was, entertainment.

Though I'm must say I am quite concerned with the way she exposed herself to humans as a vampire. That is until Felix told me she was portraying a vampire from a famous movie, one I will undoubtedly watch as soon as I can.

Once the show was over, I told Jane and Alec to stay with the imbecile, Edward; although, I don't think Alec minded at all, given the bond I saw forming between them. God forbid, if I have to put up with him and Alec as a mated pair for eternity, I may have to reconsider the bond I have to the throne and kill myself.

I knew we could not catch up with Isabella, as Demetri's tracking would not work against Isabella's shield, but I had him track Captain Whitlock, Chief Swan, or any of the others that may lead us to Isabella and the Major.

Unfortunately, we were out of reach as the car was speeding away as we reached the underground garage.

"Chief Swan, I assure you we come in peace. I wish no harm to come to you or Isabella," I told the Chief, who was now in his full vampire form, and his band of guards who were now crouched into a defensive position as we approached.

"Then why is the Volturi here?" Captain Whitlock snarled.

"Because Edward Cullen is a pretentious prick. Aro is a greedy gift-hungry leader, and fears someone will come along and overthrow him. But mostly, I wish to witness young love in its purest form. I can now see their bonds is becoming tightly wound. If you only allow me to speak with Isabella and the Major, I will handle Aro, and you will be free of Edward Cullen for good. Unfortunately, he and Alec appear to be forming a mating bond, to my utter disgust. Not that I'm opposed to Male-to-Male bonds, but if I have to live with Edward Cullen in Volterra, I think I may kill myself," I shuddered at the thought. It brought a chuckle from Charlie and outright fit of laughter from the Captain.

"I assure you, Master Marcus, I am quite happy in my role as Chief of Police and private club owner. I have no wish to rule the kingdom of vampires. Neither do any of my friends. I only wish to see my daughter safe and happy," Charlie assured me. I bowed my head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Give them a couple of days to reunite, and I will take you to them," the Captain offered.

"As it should be," I assuaged. "Chief, would you mind terribly if we returned to your club? I'm rather enjoying myself and haven't been so entertained as long as I can remember," I asked. Chief Swan threw his head back in a roar of laughter.

"Marcus, you are more than welcome. I will even spring for a lap dance for you if you are so inclined." I have to admit, I had no idea what he was referring to, but with the grins and bobbing heads of Demetri and Felix, I think I may have to accept his offer

"Felix, have Afton and Jane drive Alec and his mate…" I shuddered again, "…back to the hotel. Have them stand guard until we return. Chief, would you mind arranging transportation for us back to our hotel once the show is over?"

"It would be my pleasure. Now come on, let's get you gentleman that lap dance," Charlie said as he threw his arm around my shoulders, wagged his eyebrows and escorted us back and into a private room for our enjoyment. Demetri and Felix were fist pumping and whooping as we returned. I hope this is as enjoyable as they seemed to think.

**BELLA**

As soon as I came downstairs to get ready for the show, the hole in my chest suddenly doesn't hurt as bad and the tugging I feel, as though my heart is being ripped out, is all but gone. I tell this to Charlie when he comes backstage to see how everything is going.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're feeling better. I knew you needed to get back to what you love to do. Aren't you glad I encouraged you to perform tonight?"

"Yeah, Daddy. You always know what I need," I say as I give him a hug. He rubs and pats my back in a fatherly embrace.

"You bet your ass I do. Now, you ready to get out there and do your thing?" He asks as he gives me a knowing smirk. Makes me wonder what he's up to.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Wish me luck," I say.

"Break a leg, baby," he says as I leave my dressing room to go to my spot to begin my act. I'm dressed in tight black leather boy shorts and red studded bra. I have red and black striped thigh-high tights and platformed black ankle boots.

Because of the way my chest has been feeling, I practice this number by Adam Black, _"Ribcage,"_ because my chest has been feeling hollow and empty.

The song starts, and I go on stage. The more I get into my routine, the tugging in my chest lessens even more, until now it doesn't exist at all.

Once I'm down off the pole, I look off to my right offstage, and I see Victoria standing there like she will burst she's so giddy. Giddy is not a word I would ever have used to describe Vicky. She is one fierce bitch. Once I finish my first number, she flits onto the stage, I'm afraid something has gone wrong.

"Bella, the Major, is here," she buzzes in my ear. I stiffen at first, then she turns me to where he is sitting, center stage. And OH. MY. GOD! Does he look good! Even better than I remember. My long dead heart flutters as I take him in.

There he sits. The long shaggy blond curls I remembered, are slicked back and styled. He's wearing a suit that makes all of his manly muscles bulge. I can see he's taken off his jacket, and it's thrown on the back of his chair. He has his shirt sleeves rolled right below his elbow, and the sexiest tattooed sleeves adorn his arms and peak out from the collar around his neck. My lady bits are getting wet looking at him.

Once I'm able to pull myself out of my Jasper-induced stupor, I whisper to Vicky to get the girls dressed for the number I've been holding back for the right occasion. We've practiced it every practice session, but I've never actually had the nerve to perform it. I couldn't muster up the courage to perform the lap dance portion before. Now the only man I think about, whenever I practice using an empty chair, is now front and center.

Now I know, without a shadow of a doubt this man is my mate. My chest is finally pain-free, the tug at my heart is now gone, and is replaced with an urge for my dead heart to beat for the man that sits only feet away.

I rush and put on my angel costume and redo my makeup. Once the other girls are in position off stage, the song begins. The story of the performance is that I appear to be this angel among a den of heathens. Mirroring my role as a human among the vampire world. It appears as if I'm letting the heathens take over when suddenly; I am actually the queen, and they are all my subjects.

It took me months to find a designer that could replicate the Akasha costume from Queen of the Damned. That damn choker necklace/metal bra contraption is bulky and uncomfortable as shit, but damn, I look good in it.

I set it up to appear to the humans I'm descending from a harness when in reality, I'm using my vampiric ability. The strings of the harness are props, and it's the only act where I am in my full vampiric form, so there is no need for makeup. I know it's a risk, as it is for the Vampire Lestat, of humans either believing I am a real vampire or that it's an act; however, unlike Lestat, I would never reveal the truth.

All the angels/humans on stage have been transformed into vampires, and it's time to choose a victim from the audience to feed, and of course, I choose my Major.

Victims are chosen, and the prop hands have pulled back the tables, I straddle Jaspers lap. As soon as I touch him, the jolt of electricity I feel as I run my hand over his tattooed arm ignites a flame within me.

Once the scene is finished and I discreetly pull the makeup tube from my bra marking him as if I've drunk from him, I don't want to leave.

"I've missed you. Please, meet me backstage," I whisper before I touch my forehead to his when all I want to do is capture his lips with mine. I'm finally able to tear myself away from him before the lights come back up, and I fly back to the dressing room.

As soon as I get to my dressing room, I tell Laurent that I am expecting a guest to join me. I hurry in and take off my skirt and slip on one of my kimono. I don't get the chance to take off any other garments as there is a knock on the door. I tie up the kimono. I now pace back and forth and wringing my hands. What am I supposed to say to him? Sorry I was such a cowardly dipshit and ran out on you? Forgetting to even acknowledge the knock when the door opens.

Jasper is now standing in front of me, the jacket of his three-piece suit slung over one shoulder, his sleeves rolled up with the hand not holding his jacket, buried in his front pants pocket. He looks very much like he belongs on the cover of GQ magazine, versus, the high school preppy look he had when I first encountered him.

"Hi," is the only word my shit-for-brains can come up with. Before I know it, he's flashed over and gathered me in his arms, and we are caught up in a passionate kiss. He lifts me up, and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. I become all too aware I have on nothing underneath my kimono except a thong, garter and stockings, and this heavy ass bra when the bulge in his pants pressed against my inner thigh.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I left," I try to say, between kisses as his hand roams over my body. I run my hands through his neatly styled hair and find purchase at the nape of his neck. Once we're able to break the kiss, our foreheads touch. "How did you find me?" I asked.

"I suspect your dad and my brother arranged it, but we don't have time to discuss this now. We have to get you out of here. My brother, Edward, is here with the Volturi," he tells me, and my heart sinks. I'm about to panic, but then I get a flash of anger.

"Edward, that rat! I knew I should have ripped his ass apart when I had the chance," I tell him as my fury rages. "Let me grab…" I say as I climb down from him, but he cuts me off.

"No time, darlin'. Hang on tight," he says with a wink. I only smirk. Doesn't he realize yet that I'm really a vampire too?

"You know, I am a vampire, I can run as fast as you," I tell him.

"I know, kitten, but now that I have you in my arms, I never intend to let you go again," he replies before kissing my nose. I smile before wrapping my arms around him and placing my face in his neck. I take a strong sniff of his neck, and his sandalwood, whiskey, and amber scent have me intoxicated. Once the door is opened I know Laurent and James are escorting us to the underground passage to the garage. Charlie had it built in case we needed a quick escape route. Once James has the escape hatch open, Jasper places me on my feet as Laurent goes down first. I thought he was going to let me climb down next, but he turns for me to climb on his back. This is what I was most afraid of. I would lose my independence because I'm a woman. Like I haven't defended myself all these years.

"Jasper," I try to growl, but it comes out more like a whimper.

"Sorry, darlin'. I told ya, I don't intend to let you go away from me again, ever. Now climb on," and his southern drawl melts me away. He dips down, and I use his thigh for leverage and wrap my arms and legs around him again. He hitches me up to make sure I'm secure before climbing down the ladder followed by James who secures the door. Once at the bottom, we travel down another narrow but short corridor and exit to an underground garage. Waiting for us is Charlie standing next to our armored BMW 750Li sedan. Once I see my dad, I scramble down and run to him. He opens his arms, and I run into his embrace. Jasper gives us a moment before he approaches.

"Oh, Daddy, they've come for us," I cry as I bury my face in his neck.

"I know, baby, but Jasper and his family are going to keep you safe," Charlie says

"I swear it, Sir," Jasper replies. I let go of Charlie and look back at Jasper. He then places me in the car as I see Jacob, Seth, and Leah join him along with Riley and Victoria. I see Jasper is familiar with some of our other guards, as some of them, I learned later, came from the vampire wars as well. James gives Victoria a passionate kiss before climbing into the driver's seat, and Laurent gets into the passenger seat. Jasper is standing still talking to Charlie as the other doors close. I realize then, Charlie isn't coming with us.

"Daddy, no! You have to come with us. I need you, Daddy," I cry out

"No baby, we will keep them off as long as we can to give you a chance to get to safety. It's Jasper's time to take care of you now. You be good to that young man, baby. I love you," Charlie says through the car door.

"I'm trusting you to take care of her, son," Charlie says and extends his hand to Jasper while placing his other hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, I assure you, I will protect her with my life." I see another man run up to the car. I notice it's the guy that was with him at the table. He thrusts something into Jasper's hand.

"Get to the hotel, stay the night, then leave in the morning. If I'm not there by morning, there are instructions in the bag. Take care of her Major," the man says before wrapping Jasper in a manly hug. "Now get! They're coming," he says. Jasper gets into the car and pulls me onto his lap while I cry into his chest. This is the first time I will be without my father.

Jasper applies soothing kisses to my face and forehead while rubbing circles on my back and holding me tenderly to his chest. I love the feeling of being in his arms. For the first time, in as long as I can remember, I have the feeling of being at home in his arms. Like him, I never want to let go.

"Where are we headed?" James calls from the driver's seat.

"The Nines," is Jasper's simple reply. The vibration of his chest as he speaks and the richness of his deep southern voice does something to me.

"Jasper I'm so sorry I left," I say as I look up into his beautiful, now crimson, eyes as I notice for the first time. "You changed your diet?" I asked the obvious question while mentally slapping myself. _Duh, stupid! _I internally berate myself. Jasper only chuckles.

"Yeah, but not by hunting, I've been feeding on blood from the club. Carlisle, my coven leader, is now running your dad's club in Seattle."

"Oh," is the only thing I can think to say. _Jesus girl, why has this man turned your brain to mush?_

"But how is it that your eyes are still the color of melted mint chocolate? It's the first thing I noticed about you when I initially saw you at school," Jasper asks.

"Oh, it's kind of a forced habit," I say as I blink a couple of times and my eyes go back to their vampiric color of dark ruby red.

"You are simply amazing, and so beautiful, no matter what form," Jasper says as he looks deeply into my eyes. He then runs his hand under my kimono and up my thigh. When he seemed to have found what he was looking for, he opens the kimono enough to look at my tattoo.

"I knew it was you, the moment Alice told me of her vision." _Alice?_ I hadn't even thought about her.

"How did she know about my tattoo?" I asked.

"She has visions. She can kind of see the future. But she couldn't see you, or me either once I knew you were my mate. Your shield partially blocks her visions. She only caught a glimpse but what she saw was a vampire woman and I making love. All she could see was your cobra tattoo," he said as he absentmindedly ran his hand over the tattoo on my thigh. It was soothing, yet sent tingles up my spine.

"It's okay you left. I understand you needed time to come to grips with everything. And it was worth it to have you in my arms now." He then pulled me into another passionate kiss. I loved the way he tasted. He tasted of chocolate and whiskey. We were brought out of our kiss by the clearing of a throat.

"Miss Bella, Major, we're here," James said as he stood with the car door open. I hadn't even realized the car had stopped or that he opened the car door, I was so lost in Jasper.

As soon as we got out of the car, Jasper's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and spoke, "Yeah, Pete. We arrived at the hotel."

_"Well, Uncle Marcus here assures us he didn't come to take us out. He came to make sure Aro doesn't get his way. He's going to give you two a couple of days to reunite, then he's coming to reaffirm the mating bond. He's then taking his band of merry men back to Volterra along with the boy wonder. Turns out, Edward is mated to the male witch twin." _I hear the man I now know is Pete over the phone. Jasper throws his head back in laughter.

"I always knew that boy was gayer than the gay pride parade," Jasper says, still laughing as we make our way to the lobby.

_"Yeah, me too. But anyway Major, the hotel is yours. I'm going to hang out with the Chief for the next two days. By the way, the Chief says the car belongs to Bella, but if there's one scratch on it, it's your ass in a sling."_

"Thanks for the heads up, Peter. Tell the Chief it's in good hands like his daughter. Thank you both for everything, brother."

_"Don't mention it, brother. See you in a couple of days. Now, go get'em, tiger!"_

"Will do. Bye, Peter."


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended**

**CHAPTER 8**

**JASPER**

James and Laurent escorted us up to the room Peter rented for the weekend. I assured them that there is no need to stand guard given what Peter told me, but they insist, stating Chief Swan would have their heads if anything happened to Bella.

Satisfied, I left them to guard the door while I saw to my beautiful mate. However, once I turned around, I was met with a slap across my face so hard, if I weren't a vampire, I swear there would be ringing in my ear.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I exclaimed, looking at this beautiful woman with the most adorable scowl on her face, as fierce as a tiny kitten who'd assaulted me. _FUCK! Kitten has claws! That shit hurt!_

"Let's get one thing straight, Mr. Big Bad Major, God of War…" she said, standing there still scowling with one fist balled up on her hip as it jutted out to one side; the other hand, wagging her pointer finger at me. I had to hold back the smirk I wanted to give her at how adorable I thought she was as she continued to provide me with a good dressing down.

"Just because I'm a woman, that doesn't mean you can bring your sexy ass in here like some knight in shining armor, ready to save the damsel in distress. I've fought tougher assholes than you, and walked away to tell the tale, so there!" I stood there, folded my arms in front of me with my head bowed as she continued to scold me. _ Wait, did she say my sexy ass? So she thinks I'm sexy? _ It took everything in me to keep a straight face. While my head was still bowed, I was then looking at the sexiest toes, painted a deep ruby red, the same color as her beautiful eyes. I missed everything else she said as my mind drifted. _Do I like her eyes better as ruby red or mint chocolate brown? How much do I want to suck each one of those perfectly manicured toes until she squealed in delight?_ Then I felt a finger poke me hard in my left shoulder.

"Hey, are you listening?" I peered up to see a smirk on her face.

"No Ma'am. I'm sorry I wasn't. I was tryna decide if I liked your eyes better ruby red or mint chocolate pools of brown. Do you know you also have flecks of gold around the irises that dance in the light?" I said as I cupped her face near her ear and tangled my fingers in her mahogany hair while my thumb stroked the apple of her cheek.

"Now, beautiful, would you like to tell me again, what has you so upset with me?" I could tell her defenses were crumbling as she leaned into my hand. She seemed to get lost as she stared into my eyes.

"Umm…I was saying…ummm, while I…oh, to hell with it," she said as she closed the gap between us. She slid her tiny hand onto the back of my neck as she brought her pouty pink lips to mine. Once again, her taste of chocolate and strawberries and her scent of freesia assaulted my senses.

I brought my hand down from her hair and untied her kimono. I then slipped one hand inside until my hand splayed on the small of her back. I pulled her closer until our chests were touching, except there was still something foreign between us. I pulled back to see that sexy ass metal contraption she used as a bra. Reaching up to the middle of her back, I found no clasp to undo the bra. She looked up at me shyly and reached her hand around her neck and unclasped the attached necklace and pulled the bra from the sides. When the contraption was finally free from her, I slid my hands up. I could feel the heat between us as I slid both hands up her sides. My hands coming to the swells of her perfect breast, which were a little more than a handful.

"Absolutely beautiful," I said as my thumbs ghosted over her hardened nipples. As I did this her hands stroked up each of my arms, tracing over the intricate art of my tattoos.

"This is beautiful," she said. "How far up does it go?"

"Both of my arms, chest, back, and neck," I told her. Her hands then slid up my arms, over my shirt sleeves until she reached my neck. I watched her as her fingers took in the detail of the tattoos on my neck before her hands slid down my chest until she reached my suit vest. She quickly unbuttoned it, followed by my shirt and slid them off my shoulders and down my arms, pulling out the shirt tails from my pants and tossing the shirt on the chair next to her bra.

"Oh my, so intricate…and detailed…and absolutely beautiful." I closed my eyes and relished in the feel of her delicate fingers that seemed to scorch each time she touched me. Then she gasped as she noticed the heart I had Riley place where my own heart should be and the inscription:

**_Isabella_**

**_Forever etched in my heart_**

Her eyes looked up to mine, filled with unshed tears and for the first time, I could feel her emotions of love and curiosity, asking the unspoken question.

"I didn't know if I would ever see you again, darlin'. But from the first time I saw you, you became engrained in my heart, mind, and soul. I wanted something to signify how much you mean to me," I told her as I brushed the back of my fingers on her cheek.

She brought her lips to mine again in a passionate kiss. My tongue traced along her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted. After her little tyrant, I expected our tongues to battle for dominance; however, her velvety smooth tongue glided with mine in perfect harmony. _And damn was she a good kisser! _ I slipped my hand into her kimono once again, becoming all too aware she was wearing nothing underneath, but a thong, garter and stockings, and some sexy fuck-me-heels. _FUCK ME! That's some sexy shit_. Taking her all in, I decided right then and there, I would make love to this woman, as is. Removing only her thong.

This time lifting her leg from behind her knee I hitched it around my own. My lips never leaving hers, my fingers traced the details of the tattoo on her thigh. She moaned into my mouth, making my erection grow even harder. I then broke the kiss, trailing my lips along her jawline to her ear.

"Isabella, I know we've just reconnected, but I need you like I need blood to sustain. May I please?" I whispered as if telling her a secret.

"Yes, please," she moaned seductively as she grabbed me around the neck and brought both legs up and locked them around my waist. I carried her into the bedroom, kissing her lips, trailing kisses on her cheeks, jaw, neck, and collarbone.

Once in the bedroom, I laid her gently on the bed. She looked like an angel with her white kimono, covered in vibrant fuchsia and pink flowers, lying around her and her long mahogany hair splayed out over the pillows like a halo. I quickly unbuckled my belt and pants, toeing out of my shoes at the same time. I was undressed rapidly, save for my boxer briefs and was soon hovering over her. She looked at me shyly as she opened her legs for me to settle in between.

"Jasper, I've never…" she said, still looking shyly at me through her incredibly long, thick lashes.

"How old were you when you were turned?" I asked.

"I was changed on my eighteenth birthday," she told me as if she were ashamed. She looked away from me. I grasped her chin with my thumb and forefinger, turning her head to look at me again.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked once she looked at me.

"I was bitten fifty years ago. Charlie and I were both attacked by a rogue vampire. He drained my mother while my dad was changing a flat tire. He had bitten me and would have drained me too, but my Dad, not knowing tried to shoot him. Then he was beating the vampire with a tire iron when he turned on Charlie and bit him, too. Charlie's friend, Ephraim Black, attacked the vampire and tore him to shreds before burning him." She said telling me a little of her story.

"While I'm sorry what happened to you and losing your mother, I can't be sorry he changed you. I may never have met you otherwise. It would have been a shame to live an eternity without you." I told her as I looked into her heavenly ruby orbs again.

"What happens to a vampire who never meets their mate?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'm damn glad I never have to find out," I said with a smirk. This brought a smile to her beautiful heart-shaped face. "Not that I'm not happy about it, but why are you still a virgin? You are so beautiful. Men should have been lining up for a chance to have you."

"Not that they weren't. My most recent suitor was the vampire that gave me a collection of kimono like the one I'm wearing now. He thought he could woo me with gifts. None of them were what I was waiting for. I know now I was waiting for you," she told me. This made my dead heart swell. She continued to run her fingers along the etching of the heart over my left pectoral.

"Isabella, I would never want to rush you into anything you're not ready for…" she cut me off by placing her delicate finger over my lips to shush me.

"I've been waiting for this day for fifty years. Please take me and make me yours." That was the only invitation I needed. She brought her head up and kissed the heart on my chest. I then brought my lips to hers for a kiss, while my hand trailed down her collarbone to her chest, continuing to her breasts. Her hands continued to trail along the tattoos on my arms.

I swirled my tongue around the nipple of her left breast as my hand continued to play with the other, gently pinching the nipple. She deliciously arched her back and hissed at my ministration. I then paid equal attention to both breasts before nipping and kissing down her torso.

Once I got to her hipbones, I hooked my fingers into the string of her thong and pulled it down, after placing a kiss to her moist heat over the silk.

Slowly pulling her thong down until it was off, I discarded it with my clothes on the floor. I saw the spiked heels she was still wearing. I so wanted to lick and suck the toes of her tiny little feet, but quickly decided that could wait for another time. I loved the shoes and wanted to feel the heels dig into me as I made love to her.

Starting at her ankle of the leg opposite the tattoo, I trailed kisses up her leg, stopping and lingering to a spot behind her knee, which was apparently ticklish, because she giggled. I looked up at her and smiled as I would lock that information away for later. I continued up her leg until I got to the apex of her thigh, but detouring from where I knew we both wanted to be.

I kissed toward the top of her thigh to her pelvic bone and kissed across to the opposite side until I came to the head of the cobra.

I made a small nip right where the cobra's mouth opened, and she bucked her pelvis upward as she moaned and hissed in pleasure. Continuing, I trailed my tongue over the intricate pattern of the snake, feeling each groove in her flesh from Riley's work. A flash of jealousy crossed over me as I thought of his hands and eyes being on her. I must have been projecting this because one of her hands that was gripping the sheets below her came up and ran through my hair.

"Trust me, he was a perfect gentleman, and I completely covered my…" she told me as she continued to run her fingers through my hair. As she did this, her nails would scrape my scalp, which caused a purr to rumble in my chest. The vibration must have done something to Bella. She pressed her head back into the pillows, and her moans became louder and came out in sputters.

I quickly trailed my tongue back over to her center so I could start the real pleasure. I ran my tongue along her folds that were now slick with her arousal. Her juices were as sweet as I knew they would be.

Using my fingers I parted her lower lips, wanting to taste more of her. As I ran my tongue over her entrance, I felt the flesh of her maidenhead.

"Sweetheart, I want to help take the pain of your first time away. I also want to make sure it doesn't grow back so you won't continue to feel pain while being with me. Can I do that for you?" I asked.

"Yes, please. That was one thing I've always been worried about and frustrated me the most, the fact I was changed while still a virgin," she told me.

I kissed her small opening before swirling my tongue over her bundle of nerves. She gasped, then moaned. I smiled as my tongue continued its ministration over her clit.

"I will not lie to you, darlin', this will sting a little, but it won't hurt as bad as if I took you," I said as I lifted my head to look at her. She was biting the corner of her bottom lip as she propped herself up on her elbows.

I kissed her once more on her lower lips, spreading her again I took my nail and sliced the hymen around her opening. She hissed a little. I then made sure I had venom coating my tongue before coating my pinky finger with venom. I ran my venom covered finger around her opening, to seal it so the hymen would not grow back. I then stuck my tongue into her opening and fucked her with my tongue as I brought my thumb up her clit and stroked it.

She continued to mewl and moan while clutching the sheets with both hands. She tried to close her legs on my head, but I brought my free hand up and caught her under her knee and spread her open.

Releasing my other hand from her clit, I brought her other leg over my shoulder, as I alternated between sucking, licking and swirling my tongue around her clit and fucking her with my tongue.

"OOOOH, Jasper…FUCK!" Bella cried out as her legs shook uncontrollably. I knew she was getting ready to explode in her first of many orgasms from me tonight and I had only started.

Within the next minute, she exploded as my name again fell from her lips in orgasmic pleasure. I rode out her orgasm, licking her juices as they flowed from her. She shuddered and spasmed as wave after wave hit her like aftershocks.

Before she could fully come down from her high, I inserted my middle finger into her tight entrance. Even though I had taken care of her maidenhead, she would still need to be stretched to accommodate my size. I knew I was not a small man, partly natural, but also one benefit of vampiric enhancements.

Once she pushed back against my thrusting finger, I added my index finger and thrust and twisted my fingers in and out of her core. She was so tight against my fingers; I feared I may not fit.

Bella continues to pant and moan in pleasure. I go back to pleasing her with my tongue, teasing her clit.

"Oh, God! So good…mmmm. Please don't stop, so close," That was a wasted breath because I have no intentions of stopping until I bring this beauty to orgasm again.

"Cum, for me again, darlin'. Let me hear you scream my name again," I say as I curl my fingers in a come hither motion. This time using my thumb to stroke her clit.

"Oh, My…Oh, Fuck…cum…gonna…I…SHIT! Ja…YES! YES! JAAAASPERRRR!" she babbles incoherently before screaming my name as wave after wave of her orgasm rocks her petite body. Once she comes down, I remove my fingers and immediately bring them to my mouth and lick my hand clean of her juices. I then crawl up her body settling between her open legs.

I plant kisses all over her face. If she were human, a layer of sweat would coat her body the way she is panting. She then brings her lips to mine for a searing kiss.

"Bella, darlin', you are so tight, I have doubts I will even fit, but I promise to take it slow, as slow as you wish. If you need me to stop, don't be afraid to tell me so. I never ever want to hurt you, beauty." She stroked her tiny hand across my cheek, and her beautiful ruby eyes stared into mine.

"I trust you, and I need you," she said before bringing her lips to mine again. While using my knees to spread her legs wider for me, I grasped myself with one hand, using the tip of my hardened cock to tease her entrance, before gently pushing the head through her slick folds.

Isabella let out an audible gasp at the intrusion. I took that opportunity to plunge my tongue into her mouth while I stilled my movement to let her get used to me being inside her.

After a moment she rolled her hips, letting me know it was okay for me to continue. I pulled out slightly then pushed in more. I kept this up at an incredibly slow pace until I fully sheathed myself in her core. Stretching her more and more. Confirming with her if she was okay for me to continue. I stilled again, allowing her to accommodate my size fully.

"Oh God, you feel so good, and I feel so full. I need you to move now, please. Make love to me, Jasper,"

"I thought you'd never ask, darlin'," I said before pulling almost entirely out of her before thrusting in again. With each thrust, she moaned and mewled and called on the deities. Her hands roamed over my arms and back, her nails scraping deliciously over my flesh. As my balls tightened, I knew I would not last much longer. I sat back on my heels, bringing her up with me, so our chests were together; the new position allowing me to go deeper into her core. She grasped fists full of my hair, as she brought her lips to mine and pushed her tongue past my lips, making me ready to explode.

"Cum with me, baby," I said once I broke the kiss, bringing my mouth to the apex of her neck and shoulder. I reached between us, stroking my thumb across her clit. All of my instincts took over as her muscles tightened around my shaft and she fell over the edge calling my name once again. I found my release, shooting my seed deep in her. A growl escaping my chest as I bit her, marking her as mine. This caused her to rock with another orgasm as she bit me. Both of us purred as we sealed each other's claiming bites. I laid her back down on the bed, rolling us over on our side, as not to put all my weight on her.

"That was absolutely amazing," She said as she continued to run her fingers through my hair. "I can't believe I stayed away from you for so long."

"It was more than amazing, darlin', this was—you are—utterly breathtaking," I said as I ran my fingers over every feature of her beautiful face. Committing every inch of her to memory.

"Promise me, you'll never leave me again," I said to her.

"I promise, we will never be apart again, my love" she responded as she pushed me to lay flat on my back as she straddled me. Thank God, for the vampiric refractory period, as I was ready for her again. She placed her hands on my chest for leverage as mine circled her waist helping to guide her up and down on my, yet again, hardened cock.

We made love again and again, and it was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced. Never getting tired, not having to stop to eat or sleep. We made love for two days straight until there was a knock on the door.

"Damn, I guess it's time for us to leave our cocoon and face the world, darlin'," I said while pulling on my pants and handing Bella her kimono.

"I guess so," Bella replied as she tied up her robe. She tried using her fingers to comb through the tangled mop that was her hair before I opened the door.

In marched Peter, followed by Charlie Swan, Marcus Volturi, and Carlisle. Charlie was carrying an overnight bag for Bella. He handed it over to Bella as he kissed his daughter on the cheek. She took it shyly, then excused herself from everyone, leaving to take a shower and change into something decent to wear.

"I understand it's been a long time since you've had any, but would it kill ya to answer the Goddamned phone, fucker," Peter said with a sarcastic smirk adorning his face. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see over two dozen missed calls and text.

"Oh, sorry. I guess we've been a little preoccupied," I said with a chuckle. I was met by eye rolls from all in attendance and a giggle from Bella who was still in the bathroom.

"Well, now you know I've kept my word, and you are both safe. I can see you've both claimed each other cementing your bond without the use of my gift," Marcus said, as he eyed my new mating mark, though directing his remarks to the others.

"Congratulation, son. I'm so happy for you. Will you and Bella be coming back to Forks with the rest of the family?" Carlisle asked.

"Actually, Carlisle, we haven't discussed where we are going from here. I would hate to take Bella away from what she loves to do, and it's obvious she does it quite well," I told them all. Marcus had a smile on his face at my answer.

"Yes, very entertaining indeed," he said, and I had a feeling if he could he'd be blushing at the moment. "I think I may have to bring my brothers. I think they would quite enjoy it. Especially the—what do you call them—the lap dances." I nearly bit my tongue off to keep from laughing. Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the bathroom followed by a groan and then a roar of laughter. I rushed into the bathroom to find Bella, tangled in the shower curtain, along with the shower bar, where she'd fallen out of the shower laughing.

"Baby girl, are you okay in there?" Charlie called through the door.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine. I guess I sort of lost my balance," Bella managed to say through laughter as I helped her off the floor.

"Only you, Bella. A vampire that can handle a stripper pole, but can't manage a shower rod. I thought you left that klutziness back with your humanity," Charlie joked. Bella rolled her eyes and threw him the middle finger though he didn't see it. I chuckled.

"That was the last thing I ever expected to hear from Uncle Marcus' mouth. It caught me off guard as I was getting out of the shower. I'll pay for the damages to the hotel room," Bella told me as she dried off.

"Don't worry about it, darlin'. I'm glad you're okay," I told her, as I picked up the broken shower bar and curtain. I stood the bar up in the corner behind the toilet and thew the shower curtain in the waste bin.

I stayed in the bathroom with Bella as she combed out the tangles and blowdried her hair. She dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, forgoing any underwear, much to my joy. I couldn't wait to get rid of all these fuckers out of our room so I could surround myself with the warmth of her core again.

"Ya wanna reign in that fuckin' lust there Major. Char's back in Seattle, unless you want me to start dry humping Uncle Marcus out here. I don't think even he wants that show." Everyone laughed, excluding Bella. She only furrowed her brow.

"What is he talking about?" Bella asked.

"Darlin', I'm an empath. I can feel the emotions of others and change their emotions. From time to time, I let the emotions get away from me, and I inadvertently project unwanted emotions on to others," I told her. She looked back at me in horror.

"So is what I feel for you real, or have you manufactured them?"

"Darlin' trust me. What we feel for each other is all real. Neither my gift nor the gifts of my siblings work on you. I'm guessin' it's because of your shield. Edward is a mind reader but could not read yours. That is why he was so concentrated on you and blew a gasket. My sister Alice can see the future, but for you, she only gets glimpses of you here and there, and I'm guessing it's only of you in vampiric form, given the information she can see. Until you opened yourself up to me fully today, I couldn't read your emotions, not that I ever tried. I was so enthralled at the fact of finally meeting my mate. It wasn't until others asked what your emotions were, did I realize I felt none. I still haven't tried to manipulate them, but I'm guessing since you didn't feel the lust Peter felt, you still can't feel them," I explained.

"Oh, well, I don't know. Try now. Let me try lowering my shield," she said. I sent her all the happiness and joy I felt from being with her. Bella's expression never changed, but the next thing we heard was everyone in giddy laughter. Peter was even skipping around and humming the Smurf cartoon song. I quickly shut off the emotion and looked at Bella.

"Fuck you, Major! Was that supposed to be some sort of joke? And if any of you tell anybody I did that, I will rip off each one of your schlongs and not give them back for a century! Now I'm never gonna get that song out of my head," Peter said with a bitter scowl.

"I only sent that to Bella, and it was a small dose of the happiness and joy I feel now that we're together," I said looking into Bella's eyes.

"Wait a minute, that's what you were sending me? Do it again, this time only to Charlie," I did it again, and concentrated the same emotion in the same intensity to the Chief. He let out a small chuckle, and his expression was that of joy, but that was it.

"Now do it to me, again," she said. As I did, again she never changed, but everyone else in the room was giddy and falling over themselves with laughter. They were skipping around and singing silly tunes like little schoolgirls. _Yep, that's how I feel, alright. But THAT is definitely not what I sent._ Once I shut it off again, and everyone could compose themselves, it was Carlisle that offered an explanation.

"It's her shield, she's throwing the emotion off and intensifying it. I've felt you modify emotions before. It feels nothing like this. This feels like I'm being wrapped in it like a blanket," Carlisle explained.

"Oh dear, I wonder if this is what Aro was afraid of? Your combined gifts being stronger than ever. I won't be able to help him reading this in my memories if he were to read me for a report," Marcus said with much trepidation.

"Please, Marcus. I hope he can read my sincerity in this statement. I never have nor would I ever wish to take on or overtake the Volturi. If the Chief would ever need my assistance on rogue problems, I'd be glad to help. That is as far as I wish to have dealings with anything to do with the Volturi." I then turned back to Bella. "As a matter of fact, darlin', if you'll have me, I'd like to stay here in Portland with you," I said bringing Bella into my arms.

"Mmmm," she said, giving the impression she needed to think about it before continuing, "I think that can be arranged." I smack her playfully on the ass for that statement. Forgetting I was in full view of her father. I was rewarded for my action with a slap upside my head from Charlie, reminiscent of the scoldings Emmett is used to receiving.

"Sorry, Pa!" I exclaimed, followed by a roar of laughter from Charlie, Carlisle, and Peter.

"Well, I guess I'll be grabbin' my things and headin' back to my wife. Bella, sweetheart, it's been interesting finally meeting ya, let's _not _do it in such a grand fashion next go 'round. Next time I'll bring the old ball and chain and ya can show her some of them there tricks ya have on the stripper pole. Guess we'll be headin' back to Wyoming. Major, you know where we are. Holler if ya need us again," He held his hand out; I took it but brought him into a brotherly hug.

"Thanks, brother, for all your help," I told him as I gave him a few slaps to the back. He then kissed Bella's hand.

"Lovely to meet you finally, Bella. Jasper, you must bring her so the rest of the family can get to know her better. Esme, especially. You'll never hear the end of it from your mother if you don't, son." Carlisle said, giving me a fatherly hug.

"I know, Pops. I promise I will soon," I told him. It was now Marcus's turn.

"Isabella, as always it's a pleasure to see you again my child," he said as he playfully pinched her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "_Simply amazing as always," _he said in almost a whisper. If it weren't for vampire hearing, I would have missed it. He only nodded his head towards me before following Peter and Carlisle out of the hotel room. That left the Chief and us. He opened his arms, and Bella ran into them.

"I guess my baby girl is really all grown up now," he said as he enveloped his daughter in an embrace.

"Dad, technically sixty-eight years old here," Bella said. It came out as a mumble with her face buried in his chest.

"But never too old to still be my baby. I love you kiddo," he said as he kissed the top of her head. He then let her go and reached a hand out to me.

"I expect you to do right by her and make an honest woman out of her."

"DAD!" Bella protested

"Don't worry, Sir. When I do, you'll be the first to know," I assured him.

"I'd better be. You're old enough to know, you still need my permission. If you don't ask for it, I'll be coming after you. When I told Edward, I'd come after him with my gun, that wasn't an idle threat. I meant my flare gun."

"DAAAADDYYY!" Bella screeched. He winked at Bella.

"Take care you two. I'm heading back to Forks, too. Bella, have James and Laurent show you to the new house. You don't have to live above the club if you don't want to," he said before exiting the door but not before giving me the same 'I'm watching you' gesture he gave Edward, causing Bella to groan as she closed the door on him. She then walked over to me as I opened my arms to her.

"So what do we do now?" She asked. I picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder, as I marched her back into the bedroom, with her laughing and squealing the entire way.

"I thought they'd never leave. Now, before we were so rudely interrupted," I said before tossing her roughly onto the bed.


	10. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to say, it was a pleasure to write this fic, and I hope the recipient enjoys it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I hope I didn't disappoint. Again, I'd like to thank my Co-author Silver Butterfly 2992. I told her I was having trouble coming up with the concept. She gave me an outline after I gave her the prompts. I just brought everything she envisioned to life. Again to MarieCarro Vanadessë for her always fantastic artwork. And to Monica Patterson, the FAGE 11 Beta, who took the time to make sure the final draft is readable. ( And I have to admit, I pushed the deadline almost to the last day.) So thanks to all of you and to all who will read this, I hope you enjoy.**

**One last note: My HEA in the story is unorthodox, but that's what I do. I push the boundaries. So I hope you see my vision.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**JASPER**

I kept my word to Chief Swan. About six months after moving to Portland, I visited Forks to ask the Chief for Bella's hand in marriage.

About a month later, I asked permission to use the Forks High School football field. With the help of Rosalie, Alice and Esme, I had the field decorated with flowers and a gazillion romantic candles.

When I told Bella I was taking her to Forks on a date, she scoffed.

"What on earth could we possibly do on a date in Forks?" I feigned mortally wounded by that remark, by placing both hands over my heart as if shot through the heart.

"Oh, darlin'! You have so little faith in me," I said with a chuckle.

"Not in you, my beloved. I practically grew up in Forks. There's nothing there."

"Oh, ye of little faith. Trust me, darlin', I said placing a kiss on her cute little button nose. I still couldn't decide which Bella I loved more: the cute human-esque Bella, with pools of chocolate-brown eyes and the dotting of freckles on her sweet little nose, or the Sheena, warrior princess vampiric Bella. The badass babe of Burlesque. I loved them both.

Esme loved Bella instantly, and Bella loves Esme. As with all of us, she was a real mother to Bella, which Bella missed very much.

Alice was an entirely different story. She had to hold the little bouncing pixie midget in place using her shield, and made it known, in no uncertain terms was she allowing Alice to fuck with her wardrobe. Alice didn't get the complacent full-sized Barbie to dress up as she'd hoped.

Bella and Rosalie got along famously. We all have to hide from the pranks that float between Emmett and Bella. Rosalie even helped Bella out with her retaliation against Emmett.

On the night I planned to propose, we first went to Seattle and hung out with her father and friends at the club.

After we left, we headed back to Forks. When I pulled into the empty parking lot of the school, I announced, "We're here."

"Where? We're in the high school parking lot, and no one else is here. Is this a joke? Did Emmett put you up to this?"

"No, darlin', trust me, Emmett has nothing to do with this. Please, Bella, come with me. First, though, I need to ask you something. Do you trust me?"

"J, you know I trust you with my life," she said while putting her arms around my neck and bringing her lips to mine.

"Good, now I need you to put on this blindfold and no peaking," I placed the black sleep mask blindfold over her eyes. "So you trust I won't let you trip or fall?" I asked.

"Of course I do, babe." She held on to my hand as I led her behind the school to the football field. Once we were on the field and I had her standing where I wanted her, I told her she could remove her mask. She lifted her blindfold to find me down on one knee with a huge bouquet for her. She looked around and saw all the flowers and candles. She brought her hands up to cover her gaping mouth, and I could see the unshed venom tears welling up in her eyes.

"Bella, the first time I laid eyes on you, was here at this school. It was the best and worst day of my life. The best, because I knew I'd found the most beautiful woman in the world, the one I wanted to spend the rest of forever with, but then you left, and I didn't know if I would ever see you again. Isabella, you are the love of my life, the meaning to my existence, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I pulled out a little blue box from my left breast pocket. I opened it to reveal a five-carat princess cut Tiffany diamond engagement ring.

"Yes, Jasper, I will marry you!" She said as she came down to join me, throwing her arms around me, and giving me a passionate kiss. I then pulled the remote control from my pants pocket and started the song, I now come to think of as our song.

**All my friends are heathens, take it slow**

**Wait for them to ask you who you know**

**Please don't make any sudden moves**

**You don't know the half of the abuse**

Bella only threw her head back with a hearty laugh as I brought her into my arms for a dance. We danced until the end of the song.

"Did you actually ask my dad for my hand in marriage?"

"I did. I didn't want to risk him shooting me with his flare gun," I told her with a chuckle. She picked up her bouquet of roses, and we walked back to the car.

"And you tell that little midget, it's my wedding. I don't need her freaking input!" I laughed.

"I will make sure she hears loud and clear," I assured her

Six months later, we were married in a small ceremony, with our closest friends and family in attendance, in Esme's garden. Marcus flew in to perform the ceremony, and he even brought Edward and his boyfriend, Alec. Edward played the piano for the service. Much to Alice's dismay Leah and Victoria were Bella's maid of honor and bridesmaid. Peter and Emmett were my best men.

Charlie walked Bella down the aisle. She was wearing the most elegant below the knee scalloped hem lace dress that barely draped her shoulder and had a sweetheart neckline that showed off her ample cleavage and the new tattoo that matched mine, over her left breast with my name.

Knowing how much she loved my tattoos, I only wore the vest and pants to my tux, rolling up the shirt sleeve to reveal the ones on my arm.

After the ceremony, there was a small reception, only to feed the Quilutes and other shifters in attendance. When I say small reception, I meant enough to feed the entire town of Forks for a week. Damn, those wolves can eat.

As a wedding present, and to make up for all the trouble he caused, Aro offered us to honeymoon at the Villa he owned in the French Riviera.

We asked Peter and Charlotte to run her club in our absence. After staying in France for over two months, we traveled around Europe an additional six months. We sold the club to Peter and Char. Bella now only performed on distinctive occasions as a special guest. And I guess you could say, we found our happily ever after.

**A MILLENNIUM LATER**

**BELLA**

Jasper and I really had our happily ever after. After I decided I only wanted to spend my time traveling around the world, we visited every continent, including Antartica, at least twice and have lived in every country in the world.

About two years after Jasper and I married, Charlie and Sue Clearwater settled down and got married, but not before Charlie realized vampire men could knock-up human women. Charlie and Sue welcomed into this world the very first vampire/shifter hybrid. A set of twins actually, thanks to the help of Dr. Cullen.

The pregnancy was already high risk, with Sue being an older woman. Add to it the risk of a vampire hybrid, and Sue had to be turned to save her life.

Charles Eric Clearwater-Swan came into this world a nine-pound, thirteen and a half ounce bouncing baby boy, delivered by Cesarean. Sue-Ella Marie was born ten minutes later. With the amount of blood loss Sue experienced, Charlie had to change her before she ever had time to hold her children.

Let's say the tribe was none too happy about this turn of events; however, a much stronger breed of the shifter was produced from this siring. Little Chuck first shifted at five-years-old; he appeared to be ten-years-old. To Leah's dismay, she remained the only female shifter, as her sister did not pick up the gene. Marie, as everyone called her, remained more human than vampire, though her growth rate matched that of her twin brother. She also happened to be Jacob Black's imprint.

When Jasper finally told me his story of how he came to be changed and the cruel start of his unlife, it became my mission to hunt Maria down and end her for the pain and suffering she caused to my mate.

When she heard I was looking for her, she brought a newborn army to the little town of Forks. Little did she know, I had a small army of my own, full of experienced and seasoned fighters, plus the wolves were my secret weapon.

I told everyone to clear a path because that bitch belonged to me. Together, Jasper and I tore that bitch apart and made her watch as we burned the rest of her body.

Once again, the Volturi decided they would come after us again because of Charlie's children. This time Edward and Alec stood on our side, along with Marcus. Once Aro realized again, we were no threat to him or his throne; he left us alone to live our lives.

After over a thousand years on this earth, we felt we had seen everything there was to see, and done everything there was to do, including skydiving from our own private plane, to deep sea diving from our own private island off the coast of Sri Lanka and everything else in between. Humans were taking Earth to hell in a handbasket.

Jasper and I decided this was close enough to eternity for us. So on our 1000th wedding anniversary, we went onto First Beach in La Push, built a bonfire, said our I love you's and walked hand in hand into the bonfire, to begin our new happily ever hereafter together.

We knew our family would miss us, and we left notes explaining our reasons. We could only hope they would forgive us in…

The End.


End file.
